Kingdom Hearts : Clash of Worlds
by HRForsyth
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy must unlock the secrets of a gem they found. They also learn new stories about the heartless. They meet old and new faces whilst traveling new worlds to discover the dark truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: The Clash of Worlds **

**Chapter 1: Dreaming of the Gem**

**The sun glazed down on Sora as he laid on the Beach of Destiny Island, doing what he does best, sleeping on the job.**

**The sounds of sea gulls and the tide made Sora drift off into a deep sleep, he fell deeper into his sleep he lost the sound of the sea, and began to dream.**

**He awoke to find himself, walking along a valley of grass lands; Sora looked around and could see only fields of grazing animals and wild flowers glomming in the sunshine.**

**He could smell the scent of pollen tingle in the air; he heard the sound of humble bumble bee buzzing around his head as he walked along the grassy pathway.**

**In the distant Sora saw someone standing in the middle of the path, Sora walked forward to him, and wanted to find out what was the problem.**

"**Hello" Sora said calmly, "is there a problem?"**

**The mysterious figure did not say a word; he kept still and did not move out of the way for Sora.**

"**Who are you?" Sora asked, "Are you lost?" **

**Suddenly the mysterious figure disappeared; Sora looked round to see the mysterious figure was nowhere to be seen.**

**Suddenly storm clouds emerged and ate the glazing sun, the fields of fresh green grass became no more than smoking ash and the humble bumble bee buzzing around, disappeared, but the sound of crying and torched filled the air with great power.**

**Sora looked around to see his once perfect and joyful dream turn into a chilling and cold nightmare, but the worst was about to come.**

"**What's happening" Sora cried out in disbelief.**

**Suddenly a shadow overcast Sora, the mysterious figure returned, he looked down at Sora, the face of the stranger was covered by a golden mask and a black coloured jacket.**

"**Sora, you must beware of the ministry" the voice said, as he looked down at Sora, who was frightened of the giant demon.**

"**Who?" asked Sora, frightened of what would happen next.**

**Suddenly the dream began to fade away, the darkness faded into nothing more than to an empty place, filled with nothingness.**

**Suddenly a noise of anger and frustration, rushed into the ear of Sora as he slept through his nightmare.**

"**Sora, Wake up!!" Shouted the voice angrily **

**Sora arose from his deep sleep, to find himself, being shouted at Donald who seems to be losing his cool.**

"**Finally, you're up, you lazy arse" Shouted Donald, who was shouting with frustration and anger.**

"**What? oh Donald, what's happened?" asked Sora as he is trying to wake him self up.**

**Donald grabbed Sora's alarm clock and pointed to the time.**

"**You see what the time is?" replied Donald, as he eagerly taped the clock case.**

**Sora looked at the clock, and scratched his head.**

"**Its only 7.00am whats the rush?" asked Sora urgently**

**The white duck began to turn red as tomatoes and was ready to explode of rage.**

"**We suppose to be guarding the glowing stone we found yesterday from the heartless" Ordered Donald, as he walked around enraged.**

**Sora yawned and settled back down to sleep, but Donald got out his magic Wand and shouted "Up and Atom!"**

**A bolt of lightning hit Sora and he jumped out of his bed, faster than a salmon jumping out of a lake.**

"**Damn it Donald!" Told Sora shocked by the bolt**

"**Oh cheer up Sora, come on we need to guard that gem and loaded onto the gummy ship, before we leave the kingdom" ordered Donald**

**Donald left the room, leaving Sora to gather the gem from under his bed.**

**Sora picked the box up which was ceiling the Gem inside, he opened the lid to see the gem flashing and glowing with a blast of energy.**

**The Gem was red, Goofy spotted it whilst defeating some heartless yesterday at the Kingdoms grounds.**

**As Goofy told Sora yesterday "It hit me on the top of the head, as I was ready to fight, heavy thing" as he chuckled when the fight was over.**

**Sora believed it came from the sky, from another world in peril, Donald thought it was a power source for the heartless, But Goofy thought it was something else, but he could not tell anyone, what he thought due to his confusion.**

**Sora glazed into the gem with great interest, the red shine remind him of his home world, Destiny Island, the place he dreamed of last night.**

**He glazed more and more into the shine, and it reminded him also of his best friend Kairi, the red of the gem reminded him of love they shared, and that they will never forget each other, whilst Sora is away stopping the Heartless and Organisation Xlll.**

"**Kairi, I shall return home, and give you this gem, as a token of my love for you", Sora thought to himself as the Gems red shine made him forget about the rest of the world, but only remembered Kairi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: The Clash of Worlds **

**Chapter 2: Nitrus **

"**Donald, Where we taking the Gem anyway" Asked Sora**

**Donald looked back at Sora, and got out a letter from his pocket.**

"**Dear Sora, Donald and Goofy, The gem you have found, must be taken to Leon, who is in Traverse Town waiting for you, yours Truly King Mickey," Donald replied as he slipped the letter back into his pocket.**

**Sora seemed more aware of the situation, but still seemed puzzled.**

"**Where is King Mickey than?" asked Sora**

"**He told me he went off to another world to speak to another king" replied Donald **

"**What about" Asked Sora again, loading the gem onto the gummy ship.**

"**How I should know that, replied Donald frustrated.**

**The Gummy ship was ready to be launched, the engine made a huge roar like a Lion in the wilderness.**

"**I see Goofy has learned to turn on the engine with out breaking it" Told Donald **

"**You got that right" laughed Sora at Donald's joke.**

"**Hey guys" Goofy shouted from the cockpit, "we are ready to launch and set sail" he chuckled in his Goofy voice **

**Sora and Donald boarded the ship looking to make the gem safe from any heartless attacks on there journeys.**

**Sora took over the controls, as Goofy and Donald sat back and kept eye on any incoming portals or enemies.**

"**Seems clear to take off Sora" Ordered Donald, looking at the monitor**

"**Yup, no portals or heartless on the radar" Goofy announced **

"**Ok let's do this" Shouted Sora, as they took off and headed into the cold and dark outer space.**

**As the journey went on, the portal to Traverse town was glowing on the radar.**

"**Ok we are entering the portal Sora" told Goofy looking very carefully at the radar **

**Sora switched the turbo on the ship, the ship suddenly went into supersonic speed and went into the portal at such speed, the three heroes on board did not know what happened.**

**Suddenly, the cockpit sounded an alarm, and the ship suddenly shaking like an earthquake.**

"**Whats happening?" asked Donald**

**Sora looked out the cockpit window and saw the gummy ship, heading towards the ground.**

"**Where going to crash land!" Screamed Sora **

"**Quick eject Sora" Shouted Goofy in terror.**

**Sora punched the eject button, and the three heroes were catapult out of the doomed spacecraft.**

**The gummy ship broke up as it hit the ground, a large explosion, was heard from other worlds around them, the explosion was so powerful it knocked the three heroes of course.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed as they hit the ground, with a thud.**

**Sora awoke to find he was lying on a dusty and bitter cold ground.**

**He looked round and saw Donald and Goofy still passed out from the crash of the gummy ship.**

"**Where am I?" Sora thought "It's kind of creepy here, reminds me of end of the world".**

**Donald and Goofy woke up and they arose from there lying state.**

"**What happened?" asked Goofy, holding his head, "Feels like I got hit by a truck".**

"**My head hurts so much" replied Donald, holding his head in pain **

**The three looked round and saw a castle in the distance.**

"**We have to ask for help, lets go guys" Ordered Sora.**

**Goofy and Donald nodded, and they walked on towards the castle.**

**The wind picked up, and the coldness crept in as Sora, Donald and Goofy, wondered towards the old castle.**

"**The dust is getting into my eyes" Shouted Goofy**

"**Where nearly there, don't stop now" Explained Sora.**

**They got to the castle doors, and knocked to find the door was open already.**

"**Creepy" said Goofy confused, looking at the stairway.**

"**I'm so tired, these stairs, are taking so long to get up", Whined Donald **

"**Come on Donald" told Sora, impatiently **

**They got to the top of the stairway to find a door.**

"**Whats does it say on the door Sora?" asked Goofy **

**Sora looked at the label on the door, and it read "Laboratory".**

"**Lets go in, someone might be in there", ordered Donald **

**Sora opened the door, the door creaked open, and they walked in, wondering if they would come back out.**

**The room was bright, full of scientific experiments and contraptions.**

**The Lab was empty and quite like a ghost town.**

"**This looks so amazing!" Told Sora**

**Suddenly s noise of stepping filled the room, the heroes got out there weapons, Sora grabbed his key blade ready to bounce, like a wild animal catching its pray.**

**Suddenly a figure appeared, out from the darkness of the shadows.**

"**I knew you would come" Giggled the voice**

**It came to Sora's mind that was the voice which was in his dream.**

"**Who are you?" Shouted Sora, with anger.**

**The figure laughed, as he came out of the shadows, and he appeared with his hooded jacket on.**

"**Not another Organisation member, are they hiring anyone these days!" Shouted Sora, as he tightened his grip on his key blade.**

**The figure, put his hood down, his head was like a mountain, tall and rough, with electrical bolts coming out of his skull, he looked like a mad scientist experience gone wrong.**

"**The name is Doctor Nitrus Brio" he replied, and you all are in great danger.**

"**Why are you here than Nitrus" Asked Goofy calmly, as he hid behind his giant green shield.**

"**Please just call me N. Brio" told Brio respectively, I'm here to warn you off danger lurking.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Sora **

**Brio looked at Sora's key blade, and realised he was the key blade welder.**

"**Hehehaa, you are Sora, whoop whoop" Shouted N. Brio in relief, King Mickey has told me about you.**

"**Has he!" Shouted Goofy and Donald**

**Brio took out a letter, and walked forward and gave it to Sora to read it.**

"**Here read it; Mickey gave it to me, a little while back" N. Brio giggles again in a psychopathic giggling fit.**

"**Ok?" said Sora, looking at Brio weirdly, because of his unusual behaviour.**

**Sora opened up the paper and began to read the letter, king Mickey had left him.**

**Dear Sora, Donald and Goofy**

**I'm sorry, but I need you to come and see Doctor Nitrus Brio, so I took out one of your warping gizmos, please forgive me.**

**He has something important to tell you, he knows about the gem you hold, and he knows the story of the Heartless, Ansom and Organisation XIII, but he knows of another plot, please listen to him, and pay attention.**

**See you soon**

**King Mickey**

**P.S Ignore his random fits, as he is a mad scientist.**

**Sora became clear, and kept the letter and stuffed it into his pocket.**

"**Ok Doctor, so whats this big urgency surrounding are greatest enemies?" asked Sora impatiently.**

**Brio smirked at the heroes, and walked off towards the darkness of the corridor.**

"**If you will follow me, you will understand" N. Brio told as he wondered into the darkness of the corridor. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: The Clash of Worlds

Chapter 3: Nitrus Warning

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked forward into the darkness to follow Dr N. Brio. As they went through the door, they found themselves in a scientist's paradise.

"Look at all these machines", told Sora with amazement as he looked around the lab.

Donald tugged Sora's clothes to try and talk to him. "Don't get to involved Sora, we need to find out what is going on", ordered Donald.

Dr N. Brio was standing by a window, and looking outside at the dusty wasteland he calls home.

"You know this used to be a wonderful place years ago!" told the doctor as he peered through the giant window.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned each other and shrugged.

"What happened to it?" Asked Goofy as he also walked up to the window

N. Brio sighed and started to remember the old days, the better days, and the days when he was doing what he loved.

"I don't know how my home turned into this, there was nothing but sea as far as the eye could see", explained N. Brio as he turned to goofy standing next to him.

Sora turned to examine the lab; he walked up to a machine that seemed to stick out then the rest.

"Doc…what is this?" asked Sora as he looked at it with confusion and mystery

N. Brio stared deeply at the machine, he suddenly froze with disturbance, he started to look deeper into the machine and a flash back started to come to his mind.

"Doc…you ok?" Sora asked as he tried to get N. Brio out of his trance.

"What? Oh sorry Sora, I just remembered this machine, I have not used it in some time", told N. Brio as he walked up to the dusty, rusted device.

"What is it then?" Donald asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

N. Brio glared at the machine; he knew that he had a dark secret to tell Sora and his friends. It was a secret from his past, he wishes he could remember, but it was stuck in his mind like super glue, never able to break free from it.

"What I am going to tell you maybe shocking, disturbing, and damn right crazy, but this happened", replied N. Brio as his head dropped looking at the heroes.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other in confusion and thought, wondering what was going to be said. Sora than looked at the table on the machine, it looked rather familiar to one doctors perform surgery on. Sora than relished something dark and twisted happened on this table, but still did not understand what the machine did.

"Did you experiment on people?" asked Sora cringingly

"Yes and no, let me explain", Told N. Brio as he gathered chairs to tell his story to the heroes.

The gang sat and listened to what N. Brio was about to say. What he was going to tell them was about to shake the origin of heartless into chaos.

"You may never have heard of his name, but I worked under another Doctor." "His name was Doctor Neo Cortex; he was the one who ruled this lab and in fact this world that your on now. " He owned many different worlds in the galaxy, far and close". "The reason why he owns some many different worlds is because we worked together to create super mutants to concur worlds and take them over, one by one!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked shocked as they found out the truth; they could not handle the truth being told by the Doctor.

"Doc, why did you do this?" asked Goofy confusedly, as he scratched his head.

"Cortex wanted power", answered Brio as he walked to the window to look at the moon. "He wanted domination of worlds and take over this galaxy". "I created the Evolvo Ray to mutate animals that lived on this world and many others". By evolving them, they would turn into beasts under the control of Cortex to destroy life and dominate worlds for his own pleasure".

"How does it work", asked Sora, as he stared at the Evolvo ray with interest

N. Brio grabbed a cage under the table. The cage contained two animals, a baby gorilla and duck.

"WHAT!" Shouted Donald". "You had to use the duck, didn't you?"

N. Brio strapped the two animals to the cold, unforgiving table ready to mutate together. He then turned on the Evolvo Ray, the machine clanged and banged as he turned it on.

"I have not used this in a very long time, don't mind the noises", told N. Brio as he put on his goggles.

He than passed goggles around to the heroes, to stop them going blind from the light going to be created by the machine.

"Watch this!" Shouted N. Brio as he pushed a button to start the machine mutate the creatures

A white bright light zapped down and struck the gorilla and the duck on the table. The two animals started to fuse together like something in a science fiction movie. The animals DNA mixed together and a bright light could be seen on the table. Suddenly the mutation was a success. There lied a super mutant of a gorilla and a duck.

"There we have it!" said N. Brio excitedly

The gang looked at table to see an animal that has never been seen on other planets. The baby Gorilla grew bigger and much more bulker. Its fur was mixed colour black and white. It also has wings grown from its back, due to the ducks part of the fusion of DNA.

"I will call it…Flyer", replied N. Brio delighted

"Very original", told Sora looking at the mutant

Suddenly the flying ape broke free from the table and flew off out of the window. Broken glass flew across the room, as the ape made its escape.

"Now you see how the machine works", told N. Brio as he rushed to the broken window to see his creation fly off into the moonlight.

"Yes, it seems very interesting Doc, but what else do u need to tell us more about Cortex?" Sora asked as he sat back down after all the fun and chaos.

N. Brio gazed out the window, looking into the moon light sky. The darkness of the wilderness refreshed his memory to lead on his story from his past.

"I know you battle fiends called the Heartless, is this correct Sora", asked N. Brio looking into the nigh time sky, where the stars and the moon bought light to stop the darkness taking over the land.

"Yes, we fight them a lot, where is the leading N. Brio", asked Sora impatiently

"Cortex and I, where the creators of the Heartless" Told N. Brio calmly and softly

Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped out of there seats and grabbed there weapons. They felt they were falling into a trap under N. Brio, and were wary of the threat of the heartless.

"N. Brio, where are they!" Sora demanded as he stood ready for battle the heartless and Brio.

"No need to fight Sora, there are none here", told Brio as he faced the heroes

"Why, how did you create them?" asked Sora as he tightened his grip on his key blade handle.

N. Brio looked to them, and smirked with excitement, he knew he would have to tell the origins of the heartless.

****************************

"I must say Cortex you have done it once again, this machine is magnificent", Told Xeharnot impressed on his latest creation

Cortex stood proud and admired the respect and dedication he deserved.

"Oh it is nothing my dear friend, a little hard work is nothing these days", Cortex gloated proudly. "But you need to give abit of credit to Doctor N. Brio for the idea of the Evolvo ray, but I gave him the advice".

Xeharnot clapped his hands towards the two scientists as they walked on further into the lab. Xeharnot discovered more about Cortex's ideas and thoughts.

"Cortex I have an assignment for you", told Xeharnot as he looked down at the small figure of Cortex.

"Really, what is it?" asked Cortex looking up at him with interest

Xeharnot gave him a jar. Inside the jar was a dark powder. The powder interested Cortex as he received it.

"Inside this jar, is darkness", he told Cortex as he gave him it.

"Darkness?" asked Cortex puzzled

"Dark energy", replied Xeharnot

Cortex so understood what Xenharnot was talking about, he glared at him and smiled at his plan,

"You want me to create something twisted, sinister and evil?" asked Cortex as he took the jar

"Yes, you have shown me the equipment you have made, I trust you to get the job done", told Xenharnot confidently.

********************************************************

"The heartless were created from a compound of darkness?" asked Sora confusedly as he crossed his arms in frustration

"What we found in the jar was darkness from the heart that triggers the heartless to feed on its pray, basically it was scrapped from a heart of the living", told Brio in an scientific and clever manner.

"Can you tell us anymore?" asked Donald impatiently?

N. Brio shook his head, he had nothing more to say, and he seemed he had forgotten the rest of the story he was going to say to the gang.

"Sorry, but I can't remember anymore from are visit, all I can remember was creating mutant warriors and battling a bandicoot", told Brio negatively

Sora looked rather annoyed that Brio could not tell them anymore on what happened, but he knew he was not responsible for taking the assignment of creating the first heartless.

"I see your ship is broken", told Brio as he looked and glared at the damaged gummy ship.

Sora nodded, "We crashed thanks to King Mickey's tampering to come and see you, and how are we supposed to get off this world?"

"And I think you forgot something aswell?" told Brio as he pointed down to a shining light coming from the wreckage

The gang looked outside to see the light… it was the stone they found, it was shining brightly under the moonlight.

"We'd better go and get it, told Sora as they rushed out of the room to grab the stone.

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran out of the laboratory, down the dusky stairs and out of the door to the outside. The outside was much colder than it was earlier on, the moon bought a chilly temperature with it, and frost could be seen on the ground. The gang ran towards the battered ship in the freezing conditions to keep the stone safe from danger.

"That was a close one!" Sora said, as he bended down to pick up the stone.

Before Sora could but his hands on the gem, he was flung back and hit Donald and Goofy on his way to hitting the ground.

Standing above the stone was a creature they had never seen before. His fur was jet black as the midnight sky, he was small in structure but built to destroy his enemies, and he seemed to have a sinister stare in his eyes, as he glanced at are heroes as they got to their feet, and got their weapons ready for battle.

"Who are you, and why do you want the stone?" asked Sora as he was ready to bounce with his key blade.

The creature smirked and gave an evil glare at the heroes when they tightened their grip on their weapons.

"I said who are you, are you deaf?" asked Sora frustrated

Again the creature said nothing, but glared at Sora, Donald, and Goofy with a glare that would turn you into stone.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy lost their patients with the creature and went on the attack. Sora came in and swung his key blade towards him, ready to slash him into pieces. But the figure suddenly spoke and shouted a command as he quickly picked up the stone. "Chaos Control!" he shouted.

With those words, time stood still. Sora, Donald and Goofy were stuck in a time paradox and could not move. They did not realise it, the creature could bend time and space to attack his enemies. Sora, Donald and Goofy were attacked with kicks and punches as their bodies stopped moving due to the lapse in time and space. They realised they had been attacked was half a second later when they were on the floor KO'd from the attacks by the mysterious creature.

Sora, Donald and Goofy laid flat on the ground defeated after there mysterious defeat. The creature laughed as he looked down at them after their pasting.

"The name is Shadow", the creature said, "Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Sora looked up at him dazed and confused, and could not understand how he was beaten within seconds.

"We shall meet again", told Shadow as he walked off into the distance

Shadow again shouted "Chaos Control" and vanished this time from the area. He was no where to be found, he disappeared completely from the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts: Clash of Worlds

Chapter 4: Time Dreaming

As Sora laid looking at the dark, dangerous, and unemotional stormy sky, he began to lose feeling around his body. He felt paralyzed, and trapped in his body. Every time he tried to move, he would scream in agony. He tried to shout for Donald and Goofy to help him, but they were still knocked out from their short battle with Shadow.

Suddenly, hands popped out of the ground. The hands squirmed around sinisterly to find their pray. They grabbed Sora tightly and started to pull him into the ground. Sora was helpless; he had a one way ticket to the underworld. The ground started to shake violently, as if a powerful earthquake just hit. Sora suddenly went under, the demon hands let go of him, and he could see the earth close up on him as he feel deeper into the underworld. The light was being shunned out by the darkness of the earth he was laying on. Soon the light had vanished, and Sora could tell he was trapped.

As Sora was falling further into the darkness, he saw flash backs of his past. He saw faces of loved ones he left behind to become the key blade master. He saw his friends Kairi and Riku as he remembered there fun adventures together. They soon faded and Sora landed on something rather hard and painful.

Sora awoke to find he was laying on a platform, made of stain glass. He stood up and saw the pattern of the glass. It showed the Gem they found whilst battling the heartless. He also saw something else inside the gem. He saw his reflection staring at him. Sora's reflection looked trapped, scared, and alone inside the gem. Sora looked sad and unhappy to see his reflection in that much emotional pain. He wanted to do something, but he knew he could do anything.

Sora looked around only to see darkness, and emptiness surrounding him. Just than… he heard some one moving towards him. He turned quickly, but found nothing. He thought to himself, "It's only my imagination"!

Suddenly as he turned to his front, he saw a giant clock in front of him. He could hear the hands moving 'Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock', Sora knew his time was running out to find out what was happening. A voice suddenly could be heard in the distance, "Your time is nearly up!" The voice encoded sinisterly around Sora. Just than, the vibrations of the voice made the stain glass platform Sora was standing on to crack. Sora saw the crack getting wider, he tried to run from the stain glass from braking, but he soon felt himself falling once again.

Sora saw below him was another platform, but this time, he saw the platform was a giant clock. He landed on the minute hand and each second he moved around the clock. Sora looked to the hour hand, and saw a figure standing there. The figure was messing around with a clock on his hand, it seemed it had stopped.

Sora grabbed his Key blade and was ready to attack the strange figure. As the minute got nearer the hour hand, Sora planned to jump off and start battle with the figure. The strange man seemed very interested in time. He had a giant hat clock on his head, one on his upper body, and on his left wrist. He was quite tall, with sea blue skin. And in his right hand, he was holding a huge Tuning fork. The stranger looked up to see Sora coming towards him on the minute hand. He suddenly slammed his tuning fork onto the hour hand, and the too hands stopped moving.

"Time is an amazing thing… don't you think?" asked the man

"I don't care about time, why did you bring me here?" asked Sora angrily

The man stood and looked puzzled at Sora's reaction to his question, he seemed rather shocked and annoyed on his attitude towards time.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked the stranger

"Father Time?" Asked Sora as he looked focused to fight

The stranger got annoyed once again with Sora, and seemed like he was going to explode with rage.

"My name is Doctor Nefarious Tropy, I am the master of time, and I have watched you closely … Sora!" Told the Doctor as he looked at Sora with a intelligence smile

"How do you know my name?" asked Sora astonished

"I have watched you for sometime, you and your vermin friends saving the day, it makes us look bad" Told N Tropy Angrily

"Us…. Who's us? Asked Sora confusedly

N Tropy started to laugh evilly towards Sora's comment, his laugh echoed around the clock. Suddenly the hands started to move again, but this time it moves faster than before, and Sora lost his balance on the minute hand. He gripped on to the hand as it moved violently. Below him the clock's face started to crumble into tiny pieces, and feel into the nothingness underneath.

"Are you having trouble keeping yourself upright", shouted N Tropy as he glared at Sora dangling from the minute hand.

He than vanished, and than appeared on the minute hand Sora was holding on to for dear life.

"I am part of an elite group", said N Tropy proudly, "We have many different gifts of time travel and bending time and space".

N Tropy hit his tuning fork against Sora's hand to make him fall, but Sora used his key blade to stop the fork.

"I see you can fight with even one arm, impressive, but not smart!", Told N Trophy grinning at Sora as he dangled from doom.

N Tropy than disappeared from the minute hand, Sora still knew Trophy was hiding somewhere. But with Sora trying to get back to his feet, he felt a blow to his stomach. The blow felt like getting hit in the gut by a heavyweight boxer. Sora was hit by energy ball from N Tropy's tuning Fork. He was standing on a hovering platform and his tuning fork was pointing vertical towards Sora.

The impact that Sora took made his hand slip from the minute hand, and he feel into the nothingness once again, thanks to N Tropy's powerful energy ball.

"We will be watching you Sora, you can run, but you can't hide from the Time lords! Shouted N Tropy as he looked downwards at Sora, who was falling into the dark nothingness of time and space

**************************************

As Sora fell deeper and deeper, he started to remember something rather odd in the past when he was home on Destiny Island.

The weather turned nasty for Sora and his friends, as they were enjoying themselves on the beach. The hot, blinding sun soon vanished behind a dark and moody rain cloud. The sound of thunder took to the air, like the sound of two hammers hitting each other. Lightning could be seen in the distance, it brightened the dark island with flashing lights, each time it hit. The wind picked up violently as palm trees bent towards the ground wards, about breaking point. The unforgiving sea chomped away at the coast line, and massive waves were created by the force of the tides.

"We need shelter", told Riku, and he looked upwards at the sky

Sora looked around, and saw the mysterious cave that they played in from time to time.

"Quick guys to the cave", Ordered Sora as the gang ran towards the cave crack.

Sora, Riku and Kairi gathered into the cave to huddle from the storm. The cave was very dusky and dull, with no main light to see where you were. The smell of earth and damp filled they air. They could hear rodents rustling on the ground making their way home to protect them from the storm outside.

"What know?" Asked Kairi looking at the two boys

Sora turned and saw a glowing light coming from further in. The light dimmed in and out like a candle, and a strange noise could be heard where the light was coming from.

"What's that?" told Riku as he looked behind him.

"I will go and have a look", said Sora Bravely, "You guys wait here".

Sora walked to where the light was coming from, he soon heard a ticking noise coming from inside the room. Sora hid himself and poked his head around the wall to see a strange looking man changing the time on a big clock on the cave wall.

The man's face was printed on the face of the clock. He kept turning the two hands to make a time. Just than a ball appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room as the man set the clock to the correct time. As he turned around to go into the warp ball, he spotted Sora pecking at him from behind the wall.

"You have not seen anything!" demanded the man as he was about to jump into the ball.

Sora froze with fear, as he looked at him; he knew he would be in trouble if he told anyone. He nodded as the man jumped into the ball and disappeared.

The warp ball vanished into thin air, and so did the man. Sora thought to himself, "What just happened? Who was he? And why did he create a clock for the cave?"

*************************

"Sora?" said a calm and patience voice

"Do you think he is ok?" asked another voice

"He is fine, he is still hurt after his battle", Said another voice

Sora opened his eyes to see he was back inside Doctor Nitrus Brio's laboratory. He was layed on the floor and he could see Donald, Goofy and Brio looking down at him.

"What…..What happened?" asked Sora faintly

"We were attacked, and someone stole are gem!" Told Donald informatively

Sora sat up and scratched his head puzzling. He looked too Donald confused and was waiting for an answer.

"Who stole it?" asked Sora as he scratched his head with thought

"It was a black hedgehog", told Goofy as he stroked his chin, trying to remember what the creature was.

Doctor N Brio suddenly realised who attacked the gang outside.

"His name is Shadow" told Brio

Sora looked up at Brio and so did Donald and Goofy, as the doctor explained to them.

"He is a hedgehog created by Doctor Gerald Robotnik, another doctor who took the project of creating heartless for Xeharnot" explained N Brio as he stood looking at Sora getting to his feet

"How do you know this?" asked Sora, folding his arms in suspension

"I meet his grandson, Doctor Ivo Robotnik in the past, he tells me the story of what happened", told N Brio with interest

"He did not look like a heartless", said Goofy puzzled

"He is not a heartless creature" explained N Brio once again, he was made with some of the compound, and was made of other materials and substances".

"He was really powerful, and super fast", told Donald

"No kidding", said N Brio, "he is the ultimate life form of all the planets, even powerful than your key blade", explained N Brio with detail.

The three heroes looked at each with surprised reactions on their faces. And they took a huge gulp at the same time.

"We need to find Shadow, and get back the gem he took from us" Ordered Donald

"Right", Sora nodded

"Count me in", Goofy added

N Brio walked up to a book shelf. The shelf was very dusty with not many books. But he pushed one of them in and it turned into another room.

"You need to get somewhere?" asked N Brio

"Yes", replied Sora, "We need to get to Traverse town".

N Brio turned on a switch, and suddenly the lights turned on, and five gateways could be seen in front of them.

"This is a warp room", told N Brio, "it can help you travel where you need to go".

Sora looked up at the five gateways, and read some of the places that the doors that could take them.

"There are a lot of places we can go too, but where is Traverse town?" Sora asked as he walked along the warp room

"Stand on the ring in the middle of the room, and I can warp you there without any worries", explained N Brio as he pointed to the ring.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gathered onto the centre ring, N Brio made his way to a control both inside the warp room. The control panel has dials and weird looking gizmos, which Brio could only understand. He entered coordinates into a computer, ready to warp the gang to Traverse Town.

"I have entered the coordinates, and you're ready to warp", told Brio happily

"Thanks for the help Doc", told Sora, as he saluted him from the warp ring

"Think nothing of it, just watch out for the heartless and find your gem", Ordered Brio encouragingly, "Also I will let Leo know to contact me when you find your gem".

Sora Nodded to N Brio with agreement. The warp ring started to descend upwards off the ground. The three heroes suddenly vaporized by the warp machine. They were sent to where they needed to go, without any hassle.

N. Brio watched them vanish into the warp ball. He knew that Sora and his friends have a major battle on them, if Doctor Cortex finds out about the gem they found.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts: Clash of the Worlds

Chapter 5: Bring out the Roo!

Many planets away from Doctor N Brio's world, there was private meeting taking place. The meeting was full of cold hearted, sinister, and damn right evil bad guys. The bad guys were discussing many different topics, their arch enemies, and ways they tried to destroy them. Also one interesting topic was being discussed… the gem that Sora, Donald and Goofy found.

"What did the key blade warrior find…Doctor Eggman?" asked a flouting mask, named 'The Great Uka Uka'. Uka Uka was no already mask, inside the mask was a trapped evil witch doctor, who was imprisoned by his brother Aku Aku due to his manipulate, short tempered, and cruel ways.

"What he found was a 'Chaos Emerald', there are seven in total", told Doctor Eggman, as he sat comfortably in his chair around the meeting table. Doctor Eggman was a tall but stocky man. He was bald on his head, but had a bushy and very long moustache covering his face. He was rotund scientist, he was good in all area, physics, biology and chemistry, and with an amazing IQ of 300 to his name, he knew he was the smartest scientist in the room.

"Tell me more", replied Uka Uka, as he seemed to be interested in Doctor Eggman's knowledge.

"Well, the seven chaos emeralds are gems that hold ultimate energy". "That energy stored in the emeralds can create living things, turn into ultimate life forms". "They can also be used to create massive and very destructive weapons."

"Hmmmm… The emeralds must be worth a lot?" asked Wario, as he seemed to see dollar signs in his eyes". Wario was a very short and some wha fat man. He wore pink overalls and a yellow shirt and cap. He had weird zig zag, dark moustache under a very crocked and weird looking nose. If you stood next to Wario, you would pass out due to the stink of him; he eats garlic day and night, and has not bathed in sometime.

"I would say they would be worth a lot, but you don't sell them, you put them together, to destroy and enslave planets", told Eggman, looking at Wario with a glare.

"Well said, but why have they scattered all over the place?" asked Bowser, crossing his arms, ready to hear an explanation. Bowser was no already reptile, he is a powerful and dominate turtle creature. He is of Koopa race, and king of the Koopa's. He has a shell full of spikes, and it is hard as steel. On his home planet of the Mushroom Kingdom, he has made many enemies on his planet, and has made war against the Mushroom's and their leader, Princess Peach.

Eggman's facial expression dropped, he started to look saddened, but angry. He really did not want to tell them why he lost the emeralds, but he knew this could help them dominate the galaxy.

"The emeralds were scattered around different planets due to a pesky, idiotic, and stubborn rodent called 'Sonic'". "He and I have had clashes for many years, and he has ruined my plans over and over again!"

"Don't get down Eggman, on my planet, two plumbers keep ruining my plans, I feel like how you're feeling now". Sympathised Bowser

Wario nodded with Bowser, he had his run in with Mario in the past…and failed miserably aswell.

"Enough sappy talk, we are super villains, not pansies", shouted Uka Uka with anger. "We must work as a unit to dispose of are enemies, and one man has a plan", told Uka Uka.

Suddenly the automatic doors opened and everyone turned to see who it was. There stood a very short scientist, under the name of Doctor Neo Cortex. He was a very short but intelligent man. He was going bald, and his beard and hair was jet black like the midnight sky. He had yellow skin and a giant N plate stuck on his head.

"Ewwww", said Cortex with disgust in his voice. "I found abit of food in the urinal…who eats going to the bathroom"?

Cortex walked towards a seat and sat in front of all the bad guys at the meeting. Being small, Cortex needed a booster seat to see over the table.

"Its good to see some familiar faces once again… but I have bad news to break to you all", told Cortex

"What is it?" asked Uka Uka impatiently

"The emerald, has been taken from Sora", said Cortex with a tone of disbelief and failure.

"Gone!" shouted Uka Uka, "Who took it?"

"Sources say a black hedgehog beat him and his friends, and took it from their battered bodies", replied Cortex

Eggman's face became sour when he heard the words "black hedgehog", come out of Cortex's mouth.

"Shadow…I thought he would intervene and start head hunting!" Eggman said with great disbelief. "We need to start hunting for those Emeralds, if Sora, Shadow or anyone else gets hold of them, are plan has failed!"

"I will send out my Koopa Troopa's to search the mushroom kingdom, and Wario will search too", told Bowser looking at Wario in trust.

"My robots will search over each world, and will detect if they can find the emerald's pulse!" suggested Doctor Eggman

"Cortex will send out his mutants to find them!" told Uka Uka to the villans

Cortex smirked with joy; he knew that this plan would work perfectly if they work as a team.

"Also, are good friend Doctor Nefarious Tropy has spotted Sora and his group", told Cortex.

The men looked at Cortex with interest, and knew this plan could work if they got Sora out of the way.

"He was spotted on the world, owned by another good friend of mine, Doctor Nitrus Brio", "He also claims that Sora and his pals have warped using a warp room to traverse town!"

"Excellent", sneered Uka Uka, "We catch them out when they arrive at the town, the heartless will be all over the place, and so will be are mutant!"

"I will also send another mutant of mine to track down Destiny Island, destroy it, burn it too the ground, and kidnap one of Sora's friends, to help us divert him away from the emeralds!" Cortex schemed sinisterly.

Cortex walked up to a big screen in the middle of the room, he tuned it on and found his right hand man standing there.

"N Gin, have you got Roo ready?" asked Cortex

"Yes Doctor, he is good to go!" Told N Gin

Doctor N Gin seemed to be abit taller than Cortex, but was a lot chubbier than his friend. He seemed to have very screechy tone to his voice, and had one big missile coming out of his head, from a previous accident. Behind N Gin was a cage holding what it looked like a mutant of Cortex's. The cage kept moving around violently. In the background, all the bad guys could hear was the mutant giggling psychopathically.

"Release Roo now N Gin, let him play around with his surrounding before Sora arrives", said Cortex demandingly

"Yes sir Doctor Cortex, what ever you say", smiled N Gin.

The transmission ended, and the screen went blank. Cortex looked around at his fellow bad guys, and smiled at them with pride. They all laughed evilly and knew that their day would come!

**************************************

From Doctor Nitrus Brio's lab, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at Traverse town without any worries at all.

"That was smooth", told Donald impressively

"Did not take long at all, good service", agreed Goofy

Sora smiled, he knew that N Brio would not send them on a wild goose chase.

"We better look for Leo, break him the bad news about the gem", told Sora

Donald, and Goofy nodded at him and they started there walk to find their friend Leo.

Traverse town was normally buzzing with social life at this time in the evening, but it seemed nothing was open, everywhere was shut, and no locals where around eating at the fine restaurants or shopping at the markets.

"Gosh", said Goofy spooked, "Sure is quiet around here tonight"

"No kidding", told Sora, "Normally it is crammed with locals, what is going on?"

Suddenly, dark puddles on the floor appeared. The gang knew what they were getting themselves into now.

"Heartless!" shouted Sora

From the dark puddles, small, hunched creatures came from the ooze into shadow creatures. They were hunched and had bright yellow, devilish eyes, glaring at the gang.

The heartless ran forward and tried to get too Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora slashed one of the heartless in half, like cutting through butter. Donald zapped a heartless with his staff, whilst Goofy clubbed them with his metal shield. The heartless kept coming, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy kept fighting away.

The Heartless retreated back into ooze and vanished from the town square. Sora knew that they won the battle, but not won the war. Just than, Sora could hear screaming coming from an alley way.

"Come on… some one is trouble!" Told Sora

The gang ran to the alley way, knowing that their night is not over yet by a long shot.

*****************************

On Destiny Island, everything was calm and peaceful, the sea waves moved gently onto the sand, and the wind felt good in ones hair. Seagulls could be heard, and children laughing whilst they were playing on the beach.

Kairi sat on the sandy beach, looking out at the crystal blue sea. Thinking of her two friends Sora and Riku, who went left her to take care of the island.

"I hope they are doing well, and keeping safe", thought Kairi to herself, as she watched the tide come in and out.

The sun was glaring down at her, making her feel warm and good inside. She liked that feeling, and wanted her friends to feel that too. She knew wherever she was, Sora would feel her emotions, and feel glad that she is safe from harm.

Kairi was a pretty girl, full of spirit and support. Her hair was smooth and silky like cotton, and her eyes were bluer than the sky. She always was happy to be with people, and felt terrible when she was alone.

On the other end of the island, and strange ball appeared out of know where, some children saw it appear, and did not know what it was.

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the ball. He seemed to have warped out of the ball from another dimension. He was a tall and very stocky looking creature. He was a mixed race creature, half Dingo and half Crocodile. He was scaly like the crocodile, but had the features of the dingo. He had a weapon with him aswell; it seemed to be a large flamethrower, with the figure holding the gun end, ready to attack.

"Good day mates", the stranger said to the children in a very strong Australian accent, "the name is Dingodile…would you like to play a game?"

"Sure, we wanna play", said the children happily

Dingodile pointed his flamethrower at the children, and started aiming fireballs at them; the children started to scream, and tried to get away from the mad creature.

"You'd better get a smoke alarm… I'm going to burn this place too the ground!" Screamed Dingodile evilly

The children ran as fast as they could, but it was too late. The flame balls hit them one by one, and burnt them to a crisp. Dingodile smiled over the ashes of the children he killed, and he saw in the distance houses and a village, he knew where to find Kairi.

***********************************

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran towards the alley way. There hearts raced faster and faster as they got nearer. The turned the corner, and there they saw a man being mauled by a strange looking beast. The man was bleeding from fatal scratch marks, and it looked like he was about to die from his injuries.

"Stop right there!" Shouted Sora with anger

The beasts turned around and faced Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora looked at the beast, he was a blue Kangaroo creature with a straight jacket on to stop him from going on a murderous rampage, his eyes were drowse and his tongue stood outside his mouth. He laughed in a psychotic fashion, it sounded like a hyena's call, but it was laughter.

Suddenly out of the blue the deranged Kangaroo grabbed a box and planted it on the floor where the man was. It was a box of TNT, and it was ready to explode.

"No, Get down", demanded Sora quickly

The gang ran and hid from the explosion, they hid around the corner, and all they heard was a deadly boom, and the sound of laughter coming from the Kangaroo.

They turned around to see nothing left of the alley way, no walls, no injured man, and certainly no psychopathic, dangerous Kangaroo. If he was bounced off somewhere, they know the whole of Traverse will be in certain danger, thanks to this creature.


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts: Clash of Words

Chapter 6: The Traverse Ripper

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked inside the alley way. Nothing was left of it; there was only rubble and smoke coming off the ground. The man that the Kangaroo injured, has obviously been blown up into tiny bits, and hardly had a chance of escaping.

"Where do you think that guy went?" asked Sora, looking at Donald and Goofy

Donald and Goofy shrugged at Sora, they knew that the deranged Kangaroo has hopped off somewhere to cause more trouble.

"We need to find Leon ASAP!" ordered Donald

"Good thinking Donald, Leon will help us catch the Kangaroo", replied Goofy thoughtfully

The gang walked out of the alley way and made their way back to the town square. They looked around, and they saw a shop in the distance, and made started to walk to the shop. They had been to this shop in the past, to buy new weapons, armour and potions whilst on their journeys.

The gizmo shop's door was locked. It seemed everyone had run from the threat of the heartless and the kangaroo. Sora tried to tug on the door, but it would not budge open.

"It's locked up", told Sora in vain

"Everyone must have ran for cover", explained Goofy

"Wouldn't Leon be fighting the heartless down in the sewer, he is normally down their practising his sword play?" questioned Donald looking at his taller friends

"That's it, the sewer, well thought Donald", said Sora, "Lets head down there; it's our only chance of finding Leon, and stopping that Kangaroo.

The gang found a drain just outside the gizmo shop. Goofy lifted the cover off the drain and threw it too one side.

"Heavy", Goofy chuckled

Donald jumped first down into the cold, damp, and smelly sewer, Goofy followed after, than it was Sora's turn to jump. Before he jumped he looked around the square just to make sure they were not being watched. He than jumped down and followed his friends through the watery path to find Leon.

In the distance, the Kangaroo stood on top of a roof looking down at the town square, he saw Sora heading down into the sewer, he knew this was his chance to start causing problems for Sora, and get him off task of finding the emeralds.

***************************

On Destiny Island, Kairi was still sitting on the beach looking out to sea. Still thinking about Sora and Riku, hoping they were safe. But she soon heard an alarm ring from the village. She turned around to face the village, but all she saw was a huge flame burning, and smoke covering the blue sky.

"Oh no!" thought Kairi worriedly, "I hope everyone is ok!"

Kairi got up and ran towards her home, trying to see what was happening. As she got closer to the burning village, filled the air and all Kairi could see was the smoke blinding her view. The village was light up like a Christmas tree, there were flames everywhere, and all Kairi could hear was screaming and crying coming from her neighbours and loved ones.

She tried to walk on, and look for anyone hurt, but all she saw was burnt bodies lying on the ground. This was no accident she thought to herself, some one has caused this damage. She saw through the smoke and flames, a creature holding a flamethrower, and pointing in the direction of some villagers.

"Look mates", sympathised the creature, "Just tell me where I can find Kairi, and I will be on my way", he told whilst shoving the flamethrower closer to the helpless civilians.

"We don't know", shouted a women, "please don't hurt us!"

The creature lost patience with the civilians, and Kairi saw to her horror that the creature released a fireball, which burnt them all. Flesh could be seen melting off the bodies of the condemned. They screamed in pain and agony, and begged for mercy. But the creature just laughed at the torture, and kept spraying the fire everywhere. He turned around to see Kairi standing there. She was frozen with fear and fearful what will happen.

"Are you Kairi?" Asked the beast as he walked closer to her

Kairi could not speak, but she nodded her head to agree. The creature smiled at her response, and put his flamethrower to a horizontal position, knowing he was not going to hurt her.

"Sorry about the mess my dear, orders you see", told the creature

"What orders? Who are you? And why have you destroyed my home? Asked Kairi upsettingly

"Where are my manners, Dingodile is the name", he said gentleman like. "I have been sent by Doctor Neo Cortex, he would like to meet you".

"Why does he want to meet me for?" asked Kairi suspiciously

Dingodile tapped something on his wrist, and another warp ball appeared out of nowhere. Kairi looked at the ball; she did not know what it was, and how it got there. But she knew she better follow Dingodile into the ball, or there would be consequences.

"If you would so kindly come with me, we can go and see the doc, together!" told Dingodile smirking at Kairi.

He went behind her, and stuck the flamethrower to her back. She was forced to go into the ball.

"Go on… Or I will roast you!" he snapped coldly.

Kairi walked into the ball, and suddenly vanished. Dingodile followed her lead, and he vanished. He destroyed the home of Sora, Riku and Kairi. People had been burnt alive and homes were destroyed. The whole island has not been affected this badly since the heartless, Doctor Cortex knew his plan was working, and no one could stop him now!

*********************************

On another planet in the universe, something was about to shake up. On a planet called 'The Wumpa Islands', a bandicoot that goes by the name of Crash was walking through the forest on his way home. He had just collected some metal from the beach. He was a very athletic, but lazy animal. Crash mainly likes to sleep and relax on the Wumpa beaches. He wore Denim shorts, with cool white trainers. He lived with his sister Coco, friend Crunch, and father like figure Aku Aku.

Just as Crash was about to open his front door, something feel from the sky and hit him on the head. Crash fell backwards and dropped all the metal. The door opened and Coco answered.

"Crash, what are you doing on the ground?" asked Coco confusedly

Coco was the brainy bandicoot, always working on new inventions and building new things. She loved technology, and her gift always helps Crash and the others out. She once got the VCR working again, after Crash put Wumpa fruit inside the slot, and damaged the machine.

Crash looked up to Coco, and pointed to the object that hit him on the head. Coco picked it up and looked at it carefully. The object shun like a yellowish glow like the sun light reflecting off a window. It was in shape of an emerald, and it seemed it was see through and clear.

"Aku Aku?" Shouted Coco

"Yes, you called?" said Aku Aku floating to the door

Aku Aku was a wooden voodoo mask, he was a trapped witch doctor, and his spirit lived inside the mask. He had colourful feathers for hair and floated around to travel.

"Look what Crash found", Said Coco with interest

Coco held up the gem to show the mask Crash's findings. He examined it carefully, looked inside and outside the gem. He suddenly felt something in the gem.

"This seems very strange, I have never seen a gem like this one before", told Aku Aku trying to think. "I feel a pulse coming from inside it".

Crashed looked into gem. He liked the colour of it, it matched his eyes. He dazed into a day dream looking into the Green Gem.

"I got a bad feeling that my brother is up to his old tricks again", said Aku Aku negatively.

Suddenly the sunny sky was covered in dark, violent storm clouds. And the light turned into darkness.

"What is happening?" worried Coco

Just than Crunch, came outside, holding his giant dumbbell. He was the strongest bandicoot out of Coco and Crash. He loved using the gym and working out. He was a mutant created by Doctor Cortex to destroy Crash, but know he is part of the Bandicoot family.

"What is going on out here?" asked Crunch, "One moment there is light, next thing I knew I thought I was blind!"

Thunder could be heard all around the Wumpa Islands, and with the sound of the thunder, pools of ooze came from the floor.

"What the, that aint right!" Shouted Crunch

Suddenly, small creatures rose from the ooze, they had hunched backs and looked straight at Crash with their beady eyes.

"Hold on to your seats, were in for a bumpy ride", told Aku Aku, as Crash, Coco, and Crunch posed ready to fight.

*******************************************

Down under the streets of Traverse Town, Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued their search to find Leon. The smell of waste and dirty water could be smelt all around the heroes, and could not escape the stink entering their nostrils. Running water could be heard from all angles, and the sound of water splashing from tubes into the main water line. The sewer line was very dark, and the lights were not lit very well for people to walk through safely. Donald used his staff as a torch to see the way in the darkness.

"Where is he?" Asked Sora impatiently

"He has to be around here somewhere, he is normally down here", told Goofy trying to keep Sora relaxed

The Gang turned a corner, and entered a chamber like area. This was Leon's personal training place. He worked day and night to become a great warrior. Sora looked around and did not see anyone. But he soon looked down and saw someone collapsed on the floor. It was Leon; he looked badly hurt and was not moving.

"Leon!" Shouted Sora, as the team ran towards him

Leon layed on the hard concrete floor, he had wound marks all over his body and blood was pouring from the marks and scratches.

"I think he is out cold", explained Goofy as he checked his breathing and pulse

"Nothing a little healing can do", Told Sora as he pointed his key blade towards Leon, ready to heal him of his pain.

As Sora pointed down the Key blade, laughter could be heard from inside the sewer. It was that Kangaroo again, the sound of the psychopathic laughter echoed around, and they soon saw the Kangaroo hopping around on top of sewer pipe.

"You are going down!" Shouted Sora angrily "Come on guys, lets get that Kangaroo!"

The Kangaroo suddenly dropped TNT explosives through the sewer pipe, they floated around on the water, and they started to count down from 3 to 1.

The only chance of getting that Kangaroo was him hopping around and landing on the TNT boxes. But they needed to bring him down to their level.

"Yikes", squealed Goofy, "its going to explode".

The TNT box floated next to Goofy and before Goofy could do anything, the box exploded, and Goofy went flying through walls and landed with a almighty thud against rubble and ash from the explosion.

"Goofy!" shouted Sora thoughtfully

Donald started to go read with anger, and began going into an unstoppable rage, he pointed his staff at Ripper Roo, and shouted "Fire!"

A huge ball of fire was released from the staff. The energy released raced towards the Roo at such speed, he did not see it coming. The ball hit him and he fell towards the floor area that Sora and Donald where on.

The kangaroo looked dazed from the blast, and stars could be seen from his head. Sora started to hit the Roo with his powerful key blade, and this did a lot of damage to the Roo, but he was not out.

"Donald, maybe we should freeze him", ordered Sora

"Good idea", replied Donald

They both pointed their weapons at Ripper Roo, and they both shouted "Ice!" A wintery breeze could be felt entering the sewer. The freezing ice zapped out of their weapons and on too Ripper Room, before he had time to react. Ripper Roo was stuck and was frozen solid in rich, cold ice. He looked surprised on what happened.

"That will keep him quiet for a while, lets get out of here, before the ice melts", told Sora

Donald Nodded and they ran to the injured Leon and Goofy.

**************************************

Above ground, everything was quiet. Heartless were lurking around each corner, and with Sora, Donald and Goofy down underground, no one was watching over ground for danger.

Suddenly out of nowhere a ball of light came from the fabric of space and time. Two figures walked out of the rip and looked around the town.

"Abit dead around here isn't it?" Said one of the figures looked around for life

"Something is not right here, the Heartless are ruling this place", said they other figure looking at his ally.

The darker figure looked down at his hand, and what he was holding was a chaos emerald. The pulse of the emerald was beating like mad, like a heart beating 100mph after exercise.

"The door is has been re-opened here, we need to find them other emerald before the heartless and Doctor Eggman does." Said the Darker Figure

"Eggman…. That guy never quiets!" Said the lighter figure frustrated, "We need some help getting that emerald away from those creeps".

"We need to find the key blade master, he will help us find the emerald and lock this world from Doctor Eggman's destruction", told the Darker figure.

"What are we waiting around here for Shadow, buddy old pal, lets get are skates on", joked the lighter figure.

"Never call me your buddy Sonic, but we must get moving before something bad happens", told Shadow, looking at Sonic with honesty.

The two ran off to find where they could find the key blade master; with him they could find the 2nd Emerald and the door to this world. But they have no idea what is going on underneath the ground.

Hiding in the shadows was another stranger to this world. It was Doctor Nefarious Tropy; he hid in the shadows, and watched the two hedgehogs speed off on their journey.

"Hmmm", N Tropy thought, "Those two rodents are going to cause a problem, and I'd better warn Cortex".

He tapped something on his wrist and waited for someone to answer. Suddenly Cortex could be heard from they other end.

"N Tropy, what is it?" asked Cortex

"We have unwanted company Doctor, Two hedgehogs one blue, and one black. What should we do to exterminate them?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts: Clash of Worlds

Chapter 7: Cortex's plan

On Cortex's space station, Kairi had been made prisoner by the evil super genius. She sat in a damp, uncomfortable cell in the stations dungeon, near the power room. She sat looking outside of her cell to see lab assistants in white lab coats and Doctor Eggman's Robots working together. They seemed to be moving things to another room; they looked like they had something under construction, and did not want Kairi to find out.

"Enjoying you stay?" said a voice

Kairi looked around, and than saw Doctor Neo Cortex standing in front of her cell.

"Why have you bought me here?" She asked, demanding answer from Cortex

"You are the main source of power for helping me and my friends destroy the universe", told Cortex. "You should feel privileged and honoured to be part of this project".

"What project… and who are you?" asked Kairi annoyed, looking down at the small, self centred scientist.

Cortex looked at Kairi and frowned upon her question. He felt that she did not know who she was dealing with.

"You have never heard my name before?" asked cortex puzzled as he scratched his goatee.

"No I haven't, again, who are you?" replied Kairi impatiently

"My name, is Doctor Neo Cortex, and soon to be ruler of this universe with the other members of my group!" evilly said Cortex

"Good luck", laughed Kairi, "Sora will come, and he will stop your plot doctor".

Cortex began to laugh at Kairi's comments; tears could be seen running down Cortex's face like a river.

"That why your wrong", told Cortex, as he whipped the tears away from his eyes.

"I have created a plan with the others, and we have made it to stop Sora from his journey". "We have already trapped him in Traverse town, with the Heartless growing and my mutants working together, we have become invincible.

"Why is the heartless working with you?" asked Kairi

"Glad you asked", explained Cortex positively, "The heartless that we have created have come from the heart of the planet. " We learned how to create are own heartless from different substances, and we have used them to unlock the door of each world in this universe". "As we speak the heartless grow in numbers, and more and more planets will fall victim to there destruction!"

"We will win Doctor, there is more than one hero out there to stop you!" told Kairi angrily. Anger and frustration filled her face, she began to become annoyed by Cortex's words, and wanted to do something.

"Again my dear, your wrong", we have made it very difficult for those so called Heroes to save the day", chuckled Doctor Neo Cortex. "I have set loose my most powerful and strongest henchmen to get rid of them. " Sora is already fighting for his life as we speak".

Kairi froze with horror and shock; she sat down on bench, and looked stunned on what she was seeing in her mind. All she saw was Sora laying injured and fighting for his life.

The automatic steel doors opened, and Doctor Eggman walked towards Cortex. It looked like some good news has been received.

"Cortex, we have found Riku and King Mickey", told Eggman, looking down at Cortex.

"Where are they?" asked Cortex

"They are currently heading to the Wumpa Islands, they are going to try and seal the door shut themselves.

Cortex's face dimed with happiness and heartless joy, as he realised who he was going to pump into, once again.

"It seems they will bump into an old friend of mine", smiled cortex looking up at Eggman. "With those fools heading to that world, Crash will not understand and will finally fall".

"Should I send my robots for this one?" asked Doctor Eggman

Cortex nodded, and gave Eggman a piece of paper. The paper looked very normal, but there was something deadly and dangerous wrote on it.

"The heartless will be there aswell, but take one of my mutants with you for this operation". Ordered Cortex, "Make sure you bring them all back to the station… Alive!"

Eggman smiled and walked away with that piece of paper in his hand. Kairi still sat there, thinking and praying Sora was ok and well.

"If you need me, I will be in this room inventing something evil, Ciao for now", smiled Cortex as he walked into the room that held something in line for Kairi, and maybe the rest of her friends.

**********************************

Sonic and Shadow continued looking around Traverse Town, searching for the 2nd Chaos emerald. The have fought off the heartless, searching for it. Sonic began to become bored with the mission, as Shadow carried on searching.

"Shadow, we have looked around for a good 2 hours, and we have found nothing", Sonic said, with a hint of boredom in his tone

"It has to be here somewhere, we are not looking hard enough", Told Shadow

"Are you sure you're reading the pulse correctly?" asked Sonic

Just about when Shadow was ready to reply to Sonic's question, the ground started to shake violently; it felt like a huge earthquake had hit the town. Sonic and Shadow fell to the floor from the force. The ground started to crack open and suddenly to their surprise, a giant heartless creature arose from the earth. The heartless towered over Sonic and Shadow and the whole town. On its body, the shape of a cut out heart could be seen.

"These guys never give up", told Sonic, looking at Shadow

"Looks like we need to show this guy who is the top dog around here", demanded Shadow, looking at Sonic, ready for battle.

"Let's go", told sonic, ready to leap into action

The two hedgehogs ran towards the large heartless, sonic started to spin dash up the back of the heartless and continually home attack the back of its head. Sonic bounced around the Darkside heartless like a pinball, trying to look for the weak spot. Shadow lifted the chaos emerald and shouted 'Chaos Control'. Time stood still, and Shadow continued attack Darkside with kicks and spin dashes on his own.

The control wore off, and Sonic and Shadow stood over the Heartless. They knew there fight was not over.

"Have we won?" asked Sonic, looking at Shadow

Shadow pointed down towards the Heartless, and it was starting to fade into goo and slush. It than suddenly oozed, and decayed into the earth, and it vanished without a trace.

"He will be back", told Shadow, "But we must concentrate on finding that emerald before that heartless finds it".

Sonic nodded and gave Shadow the thumbs up. He knew that there search would continue, until they have found that emerald.

"Lets keep going, we might find a clue", suggested Sonic

The two hedgehogs started to walk, and they started to make there way into the town square. The square was normally a busy place, with people running markets and stools, but not tonight. Tonight the square will be full of heartless, searching for the darkness in either one of are heroes hearts.

**********************************

Doctor Eggman walked down a narrow corridor. The corridor had warning signs all over the walls, saying 'Danger!" and "Do not feed the Animal!" in big bold writing.

Eggman came to a locked metal door; it was locked for the protection of everybody's safety on the space station.

Eggman grabbed a key out of his black trousers and put it into the lock. He turned the lock and heard the faint click. The unlocked door was now opened, and behind the door lurked something powerful, destructive, and damn right scary. Eggman looked into the darkness of the room, and saw a creature sitting on a bed. He was lifting weights, to keep himself in shape. The creature was pure muscle, and was taller than any other creature created by the evolve-ray. The beast's teeth looked razor sharp, which could properly crush human flesh and bone without breaking a sweat. The creatures was part of the feline family, it could be seen in the creatures beady eyes and cat like ears.

"Crush Bandicoots, Must Crush Bandicoots", grumbled the beast, as he lifted his dumbbell up and down.

Eggman walked into the room and glared down at the sitting mutant. The mutant looked up at Eggman and evilly glared at him. The stare was very cold and a warning sign saying 'don't mess with me… or else!'

"You must be Tiny Tiger", asked Eggman

"Yes, that's me", nodded Tiny, still concentrating on his weights

"I need your help!" demanded Eggman, "Doctor Cortex needs you to help me destroy Crash and his pals".

Tiny stood up, and froze for a moment; all he could hear was "Destroy Crash" rattle around his head. He than threw his dumbbell against the wall, with such force, it made a huge hole.

"TINY HATE BANDICOOTS!" Roared Tiny angrily

Eggman smiled sinisterly, he knew that getting Tiny worked up, he would succeed and be much more destructive than usual.

"We must get going, or the mission will be a failure, we must leave now", Ordered Eggman as he walked towards the entrance of the room.

Tiny walked towards Eggman, and they both set off for the Wumpa Islands, to stop Crash, Riku and King Mickey from helping Sora.

***********************************************

On the Wumpa Islands, the heartless were taking over, As Crash defeated one, and it seemed three more were created. Crunch and Aku Aku helped Crash defend their home from these intruders. Crash span around hitting each Heartless one by one, Crunch used his strength and crushed many heartless with huge rocks and by his giant fists, And Aku Aku used the elements to help destroy many heartless trying to attack him.

Coco hid safely away trying to find out what was going on, and find out what was attacking their home.

"These creatures can't be Cortex's work", she said, as she looked at the battle taking place outside her home.

She typed information into her laptop, and found nothing on them. No sources of data, no info, nothing.

Outside, the battle was being lost, as more and more heartless attacked, Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku tired.

"How many more?" shouted Crunch as he became fatigued, and his approach was becoming sluggish.

"I don't know, but my brother must have something to do with this", told Aku Aku, as he slowed down.

Crash was starting to pant, trying to get oxygen into his lungs, but he was so worn out, he fell to the floor with exhaustion.

The heartless jumped on Crash's collapsed body, and they tried to grab the darkness out of his heart.

"Crash, get up!" Ordered Aku Aku worriedly

Suddenly out of nowhere, the pile of heartless where flung to the floor and cut in half. They all disappeared after being attacked by that slash.

Aku Aku and Crunch looked to see two strangers standing there holding what looked like key shaped swords. One of the strangers was very tall; he had long, white hair that resembled snow, and his eyes were deep blue, like the ocean.

The sword he held was very dark, like the midnight sky without the stars and the moon creating light. The other stranger was alot shorter, he was shorter than Crash. He had big round ears, and his sword was silver with a yellow handle.

"We got this", said the taller stranger, looking at Crash who was still lying on the floor. Crash gave him the thumbs up, as the two strangers got to work cleaning house.

They slashed and hit every heartless they found coming their way. As every heartless fell, more heartless appeared, but it did not bother the strangers as they skilfully hit, sliced and diced the heartless into tiny pieces. Finally the heartless gave in, and the number retreated, and all the heartless vanished.

"Are you guys ok?" asked the taller stranger, as he looked back at the bandicoots and Aku-Aku.

"Yes, we are all fine, thank you for taking care of them pests", said Aku-Aku great fully.

"It's what we do", said the taller stranger, as he turned towards them.

Crash got to his feet, and dusted himself off. As he was dusting himself down, he looked at the strangers weapons. Crash seemed very interested in the shape of them, and wondered if they could open any lock or door.

"What are your names?" asked Crunch

"I'm Riku", said the taller figure, "and this is my friend King Mickey".

"Why have you come to are home?" asked Aku-Aku interestedly

As soon as Riku was about to answer, Coco ran back outside in a rush. It looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Coco whats wrong?" asked Aku-Aku caringly

"Look!" As she pointed up towards the sky

They all looked up, and saw a large airship take overhead. It blocked the sun, and turned the island into utter darkness. The tides of the ocean soon became rapid and deadly, and silence took over the land.

"What is going on?" Asked Crunch confusedly

"It must be Cortex, he is up to no good again", told Aku-Aku looking at the Bandicoots, Riku and King Mickey.

"No", said King Mickey, "This is something much bigger, this is not Cortex"

"How do you know Cortex?" asked Coco puzzled. Crash scratched his head also to King Mickey's comments.

"It's a long story, but Cortex and some others are planning something to destroy the universe as we know it", replied King Mickey, looking up at the air ship.

"What do you mean?" asked Aku-Aku as he glided to King Mickey for answers.

"I will explain later, but first we need to work together and stop this air craft and whoever is in it", ordered King Mickey to the rest of the troops.

************************

Doctor Nefarious Tropy arrived back at Cortex's space station. He warped himself through time and space to get back to the station. He headed from the main hall to Cortex's lab. N Tropy has a lot to report back to Cortex about, and had to tell him about what has happened to Ripper Roo.

N Trophy walked along the corridor, and he saw Kairi locked up in her cell. He looked at her and walked over. When he walked the sound of ticking could be heard, and Kairi looked upwards the oncoming sound.

"Well aren't we a pretty thing", told N Tropy

"You guys won't get away with your plans", Said Kairi looking N Tropy in the eyes.

"My dear, we are already succeeding, and many planets are falling as we speak", replied N Tropy, looking at Kairi coldly.

"Sora and Riku will stop you, I know they will", bravely said Kairi

N Tropy began to look at Kairi very awkwardly, and he smiled.

"Do you know why we kidnapped you?" asked N Tropy

"No, no one has told me", replied Kairi

"You're the one who fires Sora's anger, you're his main power source", explained N Tropy, "If you can help Sora and give him the power to succeed, we know where the power goes to."

"Where does his power lie?" said Kairi confusedly

"His Keyblade", said N Tropy excitedly, "The power of his Keyblade comes from your soul, and it helps Sora become even stronger".

Kairi knew what was going on; they kidnapped her to stop Sora from gaining more power in his Keyblade. The faith and soul of the Keyblade would not be powerful enough, and would create Sora's downfall.

Doctor N Tropy walked away from the cell, and went into the room Cortex was in. He entered the room and could see Cortex and his right hand man, Doctor N Gin, where busy at work. The smell of creation was in they air, and the sound of chemistry filled they air.

"Doctor", shouted N Tropy, towards Cortex.

"Ah Doctor N Tropy, glad you could come and see my new creations", cheerfully told Cortex.

"What have you been making?" asked Doctor N Tropy

"Glad you asked", replied Cortex happily, "N Gin!" he shouted.

"Yes Doctor Cortex", answered Doctor N Gin gracefully

"Press the button", Cortex ordered

Doctor N Gin pressed a big red button on his control panel. Suddenly many test tubes dropped into the room. Each one was covered up, so N Tropy could not see the surprise. Just then, one of the test tubes opened after the metal sheeting went up. There lied in the test tube something evil, twisted, insane and damn right genius. Each test tube held a mutant, but they were not any old mutants. Doctor Cortex had created super mutants.

"Is that Crash?" said N Tropy with amazement.

"He is made up of substances found in the heartless", explained Cortex, "Each mutant is one of the many enemies we and the others have faced over the years". "I have collected the DNA from my own findings and others to create these Heartless versions of are counterparts". "Having Crash's DNA kicked started this experiment and it has worked fully, without any problems".

The Crash heartless looked totally different to his counter part. He had the same facial features as Crash, but the mutant's fur was a lot darker and a lot less light. The heartless Crash's hair was a lot longer and looked smoother. Even though he was sleeping in the test tube, the eyes were red of blood and vengeance. The heartless symbol could be seen on his chest, showing that he was one of the heartless.

"I'm impressed Doctor", told N Tropy, patting Cortex on the back.

"You have not seen anything yet my friend; I have a lot more tricks and experiments up my evil sleeve!


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts: Clash of Worlds

Chapter 8: Emerald of the Town

Sora and Donald rushed towards the ko'd Goofy and Leon, who were hurt by the demented Kangaroo. They saw Leon had been mauled by the wild beast due to the scratch marks, blooded body, and totally pale skin.

Goofy rose up from his collision with walls, he looked dazed after being flung a good 40-50 yards due to the explosion, but Goofy was a fighter and got to his feet without making a scene.

"Garsh", Goofy chuckled "My head hurts.

"Glad to see your ok Goofy, replied Sora happily. "Just a shame what's happened to Leon, we need to get him out of here guys".

Donald and Goofy nodded, and picked up the injured Leon and ran to a safer distance, away from the dangerous environment. As they ran to the street, the Kangaroo was still frozen by the blizzard that hit him.

"Let's get him somewhere safe, so we can cure him, this sewer is not safe enough", ordered Sora as they ran towards the light of the street, poking through the ground.

***

The gang exited the sewer, and could smell the fresh air from the street. The light of the moonlight bought a positive vibe towards them, as they knew they were free from the dark, damp, smelling sewer and safe from danger for a little while.

They placed Leon on the floor, and Sora and Donald pointed their weapons towards the injured Leonheart. "Heal" they shouted, and a green energy source came from their weapons. The energy hit Leon with mighty force, but with the force the healing was working. The cuts and bruises started to vanish away, and the blood soon evaporated into nothingness. Leon looked brand new, a new person, healthy and clean. But there was only one problem, he wasn't waking up.

"Why isn't he coming around?" asked Goofy puzzled, scratching his head with confusion

"I don't know, Leon, Leon?" Sora asked as he tried to shake him

It was no good; Leon was totally numb and dormant. He lay there with cold, unmovable expression upon his face. He looked like he was sleeping, but there was no movement from his chest.

Sora looked at his chest, and saw something odd. There was a stain which looked like blood on his shirt. He took a closer look, and saw an outline under the shirt. He looked under, and found something disturbing.

Sora's face cringed with fear and terror; he went pale as a sheet and trembled with shock.

"His hearts gone", said Sora emotionally

"What?" shouted both Donald and Goofy with horror in their voices?

Sora showed them, a symbol and a hole, was there, where missing heart was. The symbol was the heartless symbol, and it was over the hole in his chest were the heart was suppose to be.

"Why did they do this to Leon?" shouted Sora with anger, "He wasn't evil"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with sorrow and disbelief. Suddenly to Sora's shock the heartless Leon sat up, and grabbed Sora by the throat.

"What?" shouted Donald and Goofy?

With a force of dark energy, Sora was sent flying, and crashed against a building. Sora hit the wall with such force, and flopped to the floor like fish out of water.

"SORA!" Donald shouted in despair as Sora slammed to the cold, hard concrete ground.

The heartless Leon leaped onto his feet, and summoned his gunblade, and pointed it towards Donald and Goofy. The gunblade was a curious weapon; it's shaped like the key blade but could shoot bullets at an alarming force and rate.

"Watch out Goofy, this could be a messy fight", announced Donald as he posed to fight

"Gotcha Donald", Goofy replied, hiding behind his Disney shield.

Leon stood menacingly and evilly staring at the two warriors. Suddenly he pounced towards Donald, and the two heroes sprung into life. A brawl kicked off with Sora still lying faced down. Donald and Goofy worked together with the power of magic and clubbing to fend off the heartless Leon, but they were not strong enough against the power of Leon and his gunblade.

Fire balls rained out of the gun and hit Donald and Goofy fiercely, and attacked them with a combo of sweet slashes with the blade.

Donald and Goofy fell to the floor in defeat, and plummeted and crashed to the ground like a tree being cut down.

The evil Leon smirked, and walked to Sora who was struggling to get to his feet. Leon stood over him like a tower. Sora looked up and saw the eyes glare at him like a wild animal look at his prey. Leon grabbed Sora and bought him too his feet forcefully.

"Give me what you have" demanded the heartless Leon

Sora was dazed and confused but looked at Leon with surprise what the evil Leon said.

"What? I have nothing", said Sora weakly

Heartless Leon became violent and slammed Sora's battered body back into the wall, and jammed his gunblade into Sora's stomach.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald, or I will destroy you", shouted the heartless

As Sora looked down at his key blade, he tried to use his force of his heart to grab it, but the heartless Leon was making the situation impossible to achieve.

"Your key blade will not help you this time", told Leon evilly "Farewell Key blade master".

Leon raised his gunblade ready to stab Sora square in the stomach, as Sora turned his head as he could not watch, he suddenly fell to the floor but unhurt. He opened his eyes, and to his astonishment he was ok, no wounds or damage. He looked up to see two hedgehogs fighting Leon.

The two hedgehogs took it to the heartless by kicking and spin dashing him to submission. The heartless Leon tried to fight back, but the hedgehogs overpowered him. Sora grabbed his keyblade, ran towards the heartless and slashed and stabbed the heartless Leon.

The heartless Leon fell to the ground, and began to ooze into nothingness.

"You all will suffer, dark days will rule over these worlds, and the emeralds will fall into darkness", said the heartless weakly and emotionally.

"You say that pal, but the emeralds are staying with us and on the side of good", said the blue hedgehog proudly

The heartless Leon soon vanished into black ooze and smoke. Sora watched as it vanished and looked at the two hedgehogs. Sora walked up to them, and thanked them.

"I owe you a thanks", said Sora

"It's not a problem, nice job finishing him off", said the blue hedgehog positively

Sora looked at the darker hedgehog, and suddenly remembered the beating he got from him when he went back for the jewel on Doctor 's world.

"Your that hedgehog who took are gem back at Brio's lab", said Sora shockingly

The black hedgehog turned to Sora, and looked at him awkwardly. He looked stubborn and ignorant.

"I had to do, what I had to do", said the black hedgehog ", The Chaos Emerald is too valuable to be lying around with some kid".

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Sora "I'm the keyblade master, I deserve it abit more respect than that".

"He has got a point their Shadow, he can be reliable", told the Blue Hedgehog, as he turned to Shadow.

"That maybe, but the Chaos Emeralds holds more power than that oversize key", said shadow ignorantly, "You see keyblade master, and there are 7 chaos emeralds in total, when all 7 are collected, one can use them for ultimate power, and we don't want that landing in the wrong hands".

Goofy and Donald scratched their heads as they still lay dazed from their battle with Leon. Out of the corner of Goofy's eye he saw something shining in the distance.

"Hey guys, something is over here", shouted goofy as he sprung to his feet

"Sonic, that might be a chaos emerald, we must gather it up", ordered Shadow as he moved towards the shining light

"Sonic do this, Sonic do that, what do I look like...your servant!" Said Sonic comically, but quiet enough for Shadow not to hear.

The two hedgehogs and the trio of Donald, Goofy and Sora walked over to the shining light. It shun like a star in the midnight sky, its colour and beauty could draw anyone or anything to it.

When they got to the spot, they saw the emerald laying there; it was green as the countryside. Just before Shadow went to pick it up, he suddenly froze.

"Whats wrong?" asked Donald

"Something is around here", Shadow replied ", trouble is lurking".

Suddenly the sound of laughter could be heard again. It was that Kangaroo, ready to cause more havoc to the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Cortex space station far in deep space. Kairi sat in her cell, she kept thinking about how she was going to escape this awful place. She kept thinking if Sora or Riku was safe, and would they ever know she was a prisoner or Cortex and Eggman.

She got up, and looked outside the rusty iron bars, and saw blue lights and laughter coming from the laboratory. She knew cortex and his goons were busy, but the only problem she had of escaping was the robots guarding the ship from danger.

A tear came from her eye, as she was sick of being treated like an animal for this evil plot. The tear hit the floor, Kairi was an emotional wreck.

"Excuse me, are you ok?"

Kairi looked up, and saw a short figure in a black hooded coat was looking at her from the other side of her prison.

"Who are you?" asked Kairi emotionally

"I'm here to free you", said the stranger, "Stand back!"

Kairi stood back, and saw something quite astonishing. The short, stubby, mysterious stranger summoned what looked like a keyblade. It wasn't like Sora's, King Mickey's, or Riku's, the colour and style was different. The colour was red, and the handle was of a blue colour. The keychain attached to the keyblade was of a tiny mushroom.

The stranger slashed the metal bars, and within a matter of seconds they were no more.

"Come on, let's a go!" ordered the hooded man, grabbing Kairi's hand.

Kairi grabbed his hand, and with the power of magic, the short man lifted up his keyblade, and the two teleported away from the evil space station, to a much safer atmosphere.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town it was heating up. The sound of the demented laughter was echoing around, and the group of Sora, Sonic, Shadow, Donald and Goofy were ready for action.

"Show yourself!" Ordered Sora, ready to attack

From the dark shadows of the hilltops, a new figure appeared. Though the figure was hidden in the shadows, the sound of his voice seemed familiar to Sora.

"You little punks haven't seen anything yet", he said "The full power of darkness and evilness will concur all".

"To achieve ultimate power you need the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and I'm afraid we have 2 out of the 7, only 5 more to go", replied Shadow.

"Do you mean this?" said the mystery man, who showed a yellow Chaos Emerald to the heroes.

"What impossible" Said Shadow in shock "one must be a fake?"

"The one in your hand is a fake, the one have is the real deal, with this it equals the tie and our plans will be in action sooner than expected".

The figure suddenly tapped something on his wrist, and a worm hole seemed to rip a small ball out of nothing.

"We shall meet again, but before I go here is a small parting gift, from me to you", said the stranger

He clicked his wrist again, and there was a sudden stand still, until the ground started to shake and time suddenly stood still, and a white blur swelled over the view of the town, and the sight of the heroes.

When the blur left, Sonic and Sora were standing on a platform. Shadow, Donald, and Goofy disappeared and where know where to be found.

"Where are we?" asked Sora confusedly

"Beats me, but this place gives me a bad feeling" replied Sonic in certain annoyance

Out of know where, the Kangaroo that was causing massive problems in Traverse town jumped onto a higher platform.

"Know Ripper Roo; destroy the keyblade master and that pesky hedgehog for good!"

The kangaroo jumped down from his higher platform, and started jumping around, springing towards Sonic and Sora. Each leap from a pad on the platform created a red TNT box that Sora saw earlier in Traverse Town.

"Quick we need to dodge those", ordered Sora

Sonic started to dash around the platform at fast pace, whilst Sora with slower pace tried to keep away from the Roo.

The sound of explosion filled the air, as the TNT counted down from 3-0. The explosions damaged the platforms surface, and cracks started to appear. Sonic and Sora saw this, and agreed to work it to their advantage.

The Kangaroo started to become tired, and concentration started to drop. He landed on one of his own boxes, and suddenly set of the TNT. The explosion only dazed the Kangaroo, but Sora and Sonic started to attack the stunned Roo. Sonic started to kick and spin dash Ripper Roo into submission, each spin dash he delivered, landed on another TNT box, which would add to more damage inflicted to the Kangaroo. Whilst Sonic battered the Kangaroo, Sora aimed his keyblade down at the middle of the platform, and shouted "Fire". A ball of fire blasted down, and the ball made the TNT pad explode with great intensity. The explosion created a giant hole, that lead to nothingness, a bottomless hole that would end up nowhere.

"Get him towards the hole", shouted Sora

"I got it", replied Sonic as he continued fighting with Ripper Roo.

Sonic threw the Roo, towards Sora. With the Roo airborne, Sora hit him whilst in midair, slash after slash made the Roo crash towards the ground with defeat. Sonic looked at Sora and gave him the nod and said "You finish this bad boy off".

Sora smiled, and aimed his keyblade towards the ko'd Kangaroo and shouted "ICE". Like before the beam hit the kangaroo and covered him from head to toe in ice. The ice froze over rapidly, and the kangaroo lay dormant in his icy tomb.

"May I?" stepped in Sonic, looking up at Sora

"Go ahead", smiled Sora

Sonic winked at Sora and rolled up in a ball, he was ready to hit the frozen icicle with a final spin dash. He continued spinning, and finally after building up enough power and momentum, he released himself, and crucially hit the icy tomb of Ripper Roo. The frozen Ripper flew upwards, and fell through the gap left by the explosion of Sora.

The frozen tomb spun and swerved through the gap, and fell into unthinkable darkness. The Ripper Roo was defeated at last, and their adventure could continue.

"Sweet moves" said Sonic towards Sora, giving him the thumbs up

"Thanks, but teamwork always pays off in the end", replied Sora cheerfully

Sonic rose out his hand "We need to introduce properly, my names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sora put out his hand to meet Sonic's "I'm Sora, nice to meet you".

The two heroes shook hands, and the white light soon blurred it was through the scene of the platform, and sooner than later the two were back in Traverse Town.

"SORA" Shouted Donald and Goofy in cheer

"It seems they returned, as I expected" said Shadow coldly

Donald and Goofy rushed up to Sora, and hugged him and shouted "We were so worried".

"Why can't we have a relationship like that Shadow?" asked Sonic caringly

"Sonic, I'm not hugging you, the next thing you will be asking me is for a kiss", replied Shadow horribly

"I can't see that either, I'm happy with your dark attitude Shadow, my buddy old pal"

Shadow looked at Sonic annoyed, but Sonic started to giggle at Shadow's expense.

"Enough love and laughing, we lost one of the chaos emeralds; we must track that and the other 5 down!"

"Shadow's right guys, we need to concentrate on getting those emeralds, and stopping Eggman and his cronies", told sonic looking at Sora

Sora looked down at the blue hedgehog and agreed. Goofy then held out his hand into the middle of the two.

"Uh fellers, what we waiting for, All for one and one for all!" laughed goofy with hope

The rest of the gang put their hands forward, and they all laid their hands onto each others in good faith.

"Let's go get them chaos emeralds" shouted Sonic in a cheerful mood


	9. Chapter 9

Kingdom Hearts Clash of Worlds

Chapter 9: Concrete Jungle

Back on Wumpa Island, the heartless were still coming in their thousands, with Riku and King Mickey helping out Crash Bandicoot with the problem, it seemed that the number of heartless was decreasing, but trouble was brewing in the skies, as an airship arrived at the scene.

"That has to be Cortex in that airship, I feel a great evil present", said Aku Aku

"No", replied King Mickey, this is not Cortex; this is someone much smarter than Cortex

Crash looked confused and started to scratch his head, as he looked up at the spaceship, and suddenly a giant screen appeared on the airship. The screen was blank until a man appeared. King Mickey suddenly glared at the man, and seemed to be annoyed.

"Doctor Eggman", Shouted King Mickey

"King Mickey, what a surprise, yahohohohho" laughed Eggman on the big TV screen, "It's been a while".

"You know this guy?" asked Riku puzzled, looking down at the king

"It's a long story, but Eggman and I have bumped into each other a few times in the past", replied King Mickey.

Eggman smiled, and looked down at Crash, who had the Chaos Emerald in his hands. Eggman's face glowed with greed as his eyes locked on the sight of the emerald.

"I see that Bandicoot has found one of the chaos emeralds, now if you past it too me, your world will be unharmed by the force of my heartless army", said Eggman calculatedly.

"Now look here", shouted Aku Aku, "I protect this world from danger and destruction, it will not be harmed by the likes of you, stand down, or feel the raft of my fury!"

Eggman paused, and began to laugh evilly and rudely towards the guardian which was Aku Aku.

"You got to be kidding me, a floating mask trying to stop my plans to concur this world, do I look bothered", laughed Eggman

Aku Aku became angry, and suddenly a change could be felt in the air. The wind started to pick up and violent bursts of lighting could be seen, with the loud bang of thunder crashing in the darkened sky. Doctor Eggman face changed completely, and he started to look worried, and he knew his plan might backfire.

"If that's the way you want to play, have it your way!" Said Eggman frustrated

Suddenly, the doors under the ship opened, and slowly descended was a platform. Crash's face suddenly cringed when he saw who was standing on the platform. It was Tiny, an old enemy of the bandicoots. His tall, muscular structure would intimidate any warrior. His eyes glared and locked on Crash and his friends. He evilly smirked and his razor like teeth could be seen.

"Tiny!" Shouted Coco in a fearful voice

Crash jumped up in the air, and landed in Crunch's arms with fear and surprise. Tiny dropped from the platform, and was ready to battle.

"Tiny", Ordered Eggman, "get that chaos emerald!"

Tiny roared and charged right towards Crash and with his force and power tackled both Crunch and Crash. The force of the impact sent all three hurdling into the trees and wilderness of the Island.

The chaos emerald fell to the ground after Crash being sent hurdling by the force of Tiny.

"Heartless...get me that emerald!" Demanded Eggman

The number of heartless again multiplied once again, coming out of the shadows, surrounding the heroes, trapping them like wild animals.

"We have to protect that emerald, Eggman can't get his greasy fingers on them", said King Mickey, raising his keyblade towards the swarming heartless.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the sky turned into a nightmarish black. Eggman's confident and smug looked changes into a worried and panicky state.

"Whats happening?" shouted Eggman

Aku Aku looked around, and saw the emerald glowing rapidly; it seemed the pulse of the emerald was trigging something in the atmosphere.

"The heartless are trigging the pulse of the emerald, its causing for are world to collapse at the scene". Said Aku Aku towards Eggman

Everyone, even Eggman jumped up in surprise and shock. The emerald's power thanks to the presence of the heartless. It was causing the Wumpa Islands to break up into nothingness at the scene. The earth started to crumble away, and the darkness in the sky started to get darker.

"We need to get out of here", shouted Aku Aku, "The islands are being destroyed by this little creatures, the heart of our world is being eaten away into darkness".

Tiny charged and grabbed the emerald, and started to laugh evilly, but Eggman was least then impressed.

"Tiny, throw me the emerald, we need to get away!" Ordered Eggman

"But Tiny crush Bandicoots good, Tiny wants to crush others!!" Tiny shouted at Eggman

"We have no time for that, this world will be plunged into darkness, which mean we will turn into nothingness, now come on", ordered a panicky Eggman.

Tiny threw the Emerald up into the air, and Eggman caught it. Eggman started to laugh evilly and his facial expression started to look pleased. Tiny then with all his power jumped airborne and entered the Egg Carrier, ready for their grand escape.

"Goodbye King and his fools, yahohohohohohoh", evilly laughed Eggman as the carrier lifted off.

Suddenly, Riku's frustration took over, and it looked like he has snapped. You could tell that he didn't want Eggman to get away with the Emerald.

"Your majesty, get everyone out of here, I will follow Cortex and his goons", suggested Riku angrily. "We can let them get away with this, they might have Kiari, or even Sora".

King Mickey looked up towards the sky, and saw the Egg Carrie move slowly away from the planet. Mickey turned to look around the planet, it was dying around them, without closing the keyhole, this world would be destroyed into nothingness, but King Mickey knew that it was too late to look for the Keyhole, and wanted nothing more to get Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Crunch away to safety.

"Be safe Riku, we are counting on you!" replied Mickey

Riku smiled and nodded, then looked up towards the sky, and took a might leap. He jumped up and grabbed onto the wing of the egg carrier, and then suddenly vanished into the darkened sky.

With the Wumpa Islands being sucked up into nothingness, King Mickey reached into his pockets and pulled out another Chaos Emerald. The blue emerald shined, and the pulse of jewel was moving violently.

"CHAOS....CONTROL!!!" Shouted King Mickey, grabbing on to Coco, Aku Aku, Crash, and Crunch who were both still dazed.

The emerald created a bright light, and the 5 were gone. They got away from the Wumpa Islands just in time, before the darkness of the heartless reached into the core of the world and turned it into eternal darkness.

Kairi safe from Cortex's space station, thanks to a short, tubby stranger arrived to a safer location, away from Cortex and his cronies. She looked around, and saw very tall buildings, and the moon lit sky beaming down onto the road she was on. The city they arrived in was very busy, people were walking around, and the voices of happy go lucky people took to the night air. The sound of cars driving past, and the smell of petrol and diners also hit Kairi.

"Where are we?" asked Kairi confusedly". "And who are you?"

The short man, looked up too Kairi, and ripped off his cloak that shadowed his face from the world.

"My name is Mario", the short man replied, "and this place we have arrived in is the city that never sleeps, many homeless survivors of worlds that have collapsed thanks to the rise of heartless and the nobodies, we call it the Concrete Jungle"!

Mario was around 5ft5, and looked like he loved his food. Being Italian, Mario must have a diet of carbohydrates, eating pasta, spaghetti and pizza. He wore a blue overall with a red shirt. And on his head, he had a red cap with the letter M on it.

"I thank you for rescuing me Mario, I am Kairi", replied Kairi gratefully

"No worries Kairi, I'm just glad I got too you just in time", said Mario as he walked towards Kairi

Kairi kept looking around at all the skyscrapers, and the busy nightlife surrounding her. The people walking past looked much different to what Kairi and Mario wore, and the sense of atmosphere on this world seemed much different to many others that Kairi has been too.

"This doesn't seem right?" told Kairi worryingly

"Why, what's wrongs?" asked Mario looking up too her

"This world doesn't seem like the world's I already know, it seems different. Different atmosphere, attitude, and structure, its weird", Kairi said looking down at the little Italian with confusion.

"You got to remember each world is different", told Mario wisely. "This world is very adapted and the technology of this world is above any other around the galaxy".

Mario turned to Kairi, and then started to walk off down the hard, busy, and nosey street. Kairi followed the small Italian into the crowd, not knowing that she was going to meet some very unusual and magnificent strangers to help save the day.

Back on Cortex's space station all hell was breaking loose. Finding out Kairi had escaped captivity, Uka Uka was reaching boiling point, he was starting to sweat about the plan of domination disappearing, but Cortex had a plan up his sleeve.

"How could she escape, you have the room sealed and swarming with your mutants and Eggman's tin can robots securing the perimeter!" Shouted Uka Uka angrily

"Uka Uka please calm down", feared Cortex as he fell to his knees in fright

"I will not calm down.... one of our major plans has been ruined", angrily sneered the mask

Cortex looked shaken, if you saw his expression and state, he would remind you of a small school boy being told off by the teacher and getting the cane. The Doctor prayed up towards the heavens forgiveness, but Uka Uka was having none of it.

"And Word is that Sora has teamed up with Sonic and Shadow, thanks to your idiotic mutant not being able to deal with his own fighting skills, typical!"

Suddenly before Uka Uka was ready to rip into the shaken, shocked, and cowardly mental state of Cortex, N Tropy and Bowser entered the room.

"Uka Uka....Cortex, great news", beamed N Tropy with a grin on his face.

"How can things be great when that stupid boy and those rodents have gained one of the chaos emeralds?" shouted Uka Uka angrily

Bowser started to laugh and so did N Tropy as he raised the chaos emerald from his pocket.

"What?!" said Uka Uka confusedly, "How did you get that?"

"It wasn't that hard", confessed N Tropy, "Me and Bowser knew that we needed to distract them ignorant rodents away from where the real emerald was". "We planted a fake emerald to lure them away, and Bowser took the real one and hideaway in the shadows".

"Wow, here I am getting all angry, and are plan was working all along", said Uka Uka seeming to calm down.

Cortex rose to his feet and took the Emerald from N Tropy and looked at it carefully, like a jeweller examining it to look for damages.

"I must say they do look beautiful when you have them in your possession", gracefully said Cortex.

"I suppose so, but with Kairi gone, how can we get every closer to stopping Sora!" said Uka Uka who seemed to starting to get annoyed again.

Just as Cortex was about to open his mouth, his wrist started to bleep. It seemed a transmission was coming through.

"Cortex, it's Eggman!" said Eggman over the video. "Great news, we have gathered a chaos emerald on the Wumpa islands, the island has been ploughed into darkness thanks to the heartless army we have, and King Mickey and his royal assent Riku have both been eliminated!".

"Wumpa Islands.... Bandicoots!!" Cortex thought". "Eggman" he replied, "Did you pump into any bandicoots and a wooden mask when you were there?"

Eggman smiled over the message, and started to laugh. "They too have been eliminated from the equation, with them sent to the roam of darkness, nothing will stand in are way." "One of the kings has fallen, and it's time to dispose of the others".

"Aha!" laughed Uka Uka evilly. "With my brother trapped like he trapped me, no one will stop us now, not even Sora. And with the King trapped in the chamber of darkness, the empire will soon crumble".

"It looks like I won't be replaced or demoted?" asked Cortex innocently

"No....unfortunately", said Uka Uka depressingly. "You seem to be in my good books now".

Cortex smiled and looked back down to his watch. "Come back to the station, I have a few surprises for you, and I want you to see them".

Cortex and Eggman both started to laugh and so did Uka Uka, Bowser, and N Tropy to follow. But with the evil villains laughing to their triumph, something was watching them from the corner of the room. It was hidden in the shadows, but by watching and observation the energy of the Chaos Emerald, it seemed the information was being sent to a higher being or life form, which could cause more trouble than this villains combine.


	10. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts Clash of Worlds

Chapter 10: Emeralds & Robots

In Traverse Town, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic and Shadow were strolling the streets heading towards to the doors that got them into the station docks to help them travel to other worlds to start their quest to save the emeralds from the hands of Eggman and Cortex.

They reached the door, and suddenly Shadow stopped. He seemed to have a problem. His facial expression looked sour and very annoyed.

"It would be best if I went alone", said Shadow grumpily

Sonic turned to him and looked confused, but he knew that Shadow was stubborn, and was the lone wolf, but he tried his best to help him out.

"Why do you think that?" asked Sonic

"We can cover more ground, being in a big group and travelling slow is going to make time stand against us, we need to split." Told Shadow

"We need you", Sora butted in. "You're superfast and powerful, which makes any team that abit special".

Shadow smirked, but he didn't looked convinced, and knew that him and Sonic can move much faster if they travel alone, but he also knew keeping Sonic with Sora will be beneficial.

"Sonic, you stay with them, they need you to guide them to the emeralds", said Shadow caringly

"Wow, thanks Shadow, I feel so loved!" said Sonic scratching his ear

"If I travel alone, I will make up more time, and we will be able to find the emeralds quicker", replied Shadow.

"You do have a point.... ok fair enough Shadow, you travel via Chaos Control, and we travel by...um, by what?" asked Sonic looking at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"By Gummy ship or portal", said Goofy smiling

"Yeh, whatever Goofy said", giggled Sonic

Shadow raised the red chaos emerald high into the air and shouted "Chaos Control". He was soon gone, and left the 4 heroes standing ready to leave the town on search for the emeralds.

"So how we getting away from this town", asked Sonic looking at Sora

"Ummmm?" thought Sora, but nothing came out

"So were stuck here? Where is this gummy bear ship you were telling me about?" asked Sonic confusedly

"First off it's a Gummy Ship, second we travelled her by warp room seeing are ship was tampered with by King Mickey" told Donald

"Ok, so where is this warp room, pad, and portal at?" asked Sonic scratching his head once again

"I don't know, but it could be through these doors", told Sora adventurously

"Well what we waiting for", Sonic said impatiently. "Let's move out"!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all nodded and made their way through the double doors, and into the station bay. Hoping they would find their way back to Doctor N Brio's laboratory.

Far away from Traverse Town, many worlds away, something strange was happening that could shake up this story even more. The world 'Mobius' was the home of are hero's Sonic and Shadow, it was a very peaceful but bizarrely busy world. It was full of open spaces of green valleys, but also had a major city called 'Station Square' on it. It also has many different environments around it to make it a unique world to visit or live.

On this world, there is a legendary myth that there is an island that is in the heavens. It is called 'Angel Island', and home to the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald holds strange and magical powers. The power and energy within the gem keeps the Islands from falling towards the earth.

It was starting to get dark and stormy around the island, and the heavens opened. The rain started to fall down violently, and the sound of thunder and loud bangs of lightening echoed around the floating islands. But there was one guardian that was never to going to leave the emeralds side, he watched the emerald day and night, safe from danger, and always protected his home island from evil, his name was Knuckles the Echidna.

Knuckles is no regular Echidna, with master fighting skills, and having the power to lift 10x his own bodyweight, he is surely the chosen one to protect the master emeralds. His fur is blood red and his purple eyes bring out the true warrior within. He uses his hands to beat his enemies into submission, and also being able to damage a landscape with his power is truly stunning.

The rain started to pour down towards the earth, and the sounds of droplets echoed around the shrine where Knuckles was guarding. The drops splashed off the emerald and rolled down like rain on a window. The win started to pick up, and it could be heard howling just like a wolf. Despite the weather, Knuckles sat there, not moving a muscle, locked on the stairway of the shrine like a sniper.

The emerald's pulse started to change, and Knuckles looked back and arose to see what was going on. As he walked up to the giant gem, he suddenly stopped and looked down at the floor. Bubbling black ooze was appearing from the ground, and he looked puzzled and confused on what was going on?

"What the"? He thought, as the ooze started too bubble even faster and much more strongly, "This isn't right?"

The black ooze started to rise and form into creatures only seen in nightmares. The creatures rising from the ooze where the heartless, but Knuckles didn't care what they were, he was ready to fight to protect the emerald.

"Bring it on!"He shouted staring down the heartless, "Knuckles never runs from a fight!"

The heartless jumped towards Knuckles, but as they reached him, the echidna started to punch his way through them, and destroying them one by one. The ooze from the heartless started to create a large puddle. The black, nightmarish puddle started to form something much bigger, which Knuckles might have a bigger problem fighting against. The ooze started to form a heartless which seemed to much bigger and powerful then the smaller structured creatures that Knuckles fought off.

"Don't these guys get the idea", thought Knuckles. "Oh Well, time to teach these bug boys a lesson!"

The heartless facing knuckles were much taller and rounder as his shadow counterparts. The belly of the beast's seemed to be a shield from attacks. Knuckles stared down his foe; the Echidna smirked as he raised his fists to the challenge. He knew that this fight was not going to be easy, but he will never back down from anyone or anything.

Kairi followed Mario down the busy, chaotic street and into a wide and spacious alley way. It was dark, and wet. The smell of damp and rubbish lingered around in the air. It was quiet, but the sounds from the busy nightlife of the concrete jungle could be heard still. Mario stood still and looked around the empty, lifeless, smelly alleyway.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Kairi looking at the little Italian confusedly

"Give it a minute, he should be here soon", replied Mario searching around the alleyway

"They, who is they?" asked Kairi looking puzzled

Suddenly, a loud horn could be heard from the busy street. It drowned out the entire sound of footsteps, cars, and advertising boards. A bright light soon turned into the alleyway, and it started to move closer towards Kairi and Mario. What was heading towards the two was a large blue and red truck, slowing down and stopped just in front of the two heroes.

"Who is in that?" asked Kairi looking at Mario

Mario smiled, and pointed towards the truck. As Mario pointed, the truck suddenly came to life. It began to morph into a large and very intimidating robot that towered over the two heroes just like one of the many sky scrapers of the concrete jungle. The robot transformed completely like magic, from a vehicle on all fours, to a gigantic metal robot, that is standing on two legs, and with powerful looking arms. The robot knelled down towards Kairi, and stared at the shocked, but intrigued princess.

"King Mario, Princess Kairi...it's a pleasure to meet you both at long last", said the robot bowing towards them.

"Pleasure, but who are you?" asked Kairi confusedly, "And your also a King Mario?"

"My name is Optimus Prime, I come from the planet Cybertron, and I am the leader of an elite group of transformers called the Autobots." Said Prime, looking down at both Mario and Kairi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kairi "Why have you travelled to speak to us?"

"I was sent a message from a distance galaxy telling me evil was showing its ugly face, which could cause destruction to our own universe". Replied Optimus, looking and pointing towards the star lit sky of the concrete jungle, the shining stars and the moon bought a spinning tingling sensation towards the situation.

"I sent the message across the universe searching for help", told Mario, looking towards Optimus Prime. "Like he said, is worlds in danger of being taking over by darkness, and only light and the justice of good can save are planets and worlds from extinction". "Being a king you not only need to look out for your own home world, but others around you".

Prime smiled, and looked at Mario. "My world was taken over by the darkness millions of years ago by the Decepticons and their leader Megatron!" "We have many battles across the galaxy with Megatron and his fellow Decepticons, and we have triumph on a numerous occasions, but they get stronger every time".

Kairi looked fearful and saddened by Optimus's story; she walked up too prime and stood by him looking up towards the heavens and at the blinking stars in the dark, beautiful sky.

"You know, evil took over my home too", she said thoughtfully. "They took destroyed it, killed many citizens and burned it to the ground". "I was about to give up hope, until Mario saved me, and kept believing someone else out there would care for my safety".

"Sora?" asked Mario

"How did you know?" asked Kairi confusedly, looking down at Mario

"He is the keyblade master", Mario replied smiling. "He is the chosen one; he is our only hope of aiding us against the rise of Cortex and his minions".

"There have been many stories of the keyblade on my home planet of Cybertron", told Optimus Prime walking towards Mario and Kairi. "It says he or she is the only one who can save us from our final doom, which can destroy the entire universe in seconds".

Kairi and Mario looked worried for a moment as Prime explained his findings.

"The keyblade was created thousands of years ago, and to this day there may be millions out there, but in total, only 7 other key blades can save us from this evil".

"7?" asked Mario confusedly

"I'm sorry Mario, but to my findings, your keyblade, and the keyblade of King Mickey's are not one of the 7 special keyblades". Sadly announced Optimus

"The only way to find these 7 special keyblades is through magical stones which have been scattered throughout the universe". "The stone will only create the keyblades when Sora the main trigger and the 7 stones have been collected together".

"Do you think Sora maybe looking for these emeralds?" asked Kairi

"I'm uncertain if Sora knows, but one is for sure, Megatron and his followers will be searching as well for the 7 stones, and they will be tracking down the where abouts of Sora", informed Prime.

"Cortex is looking for them aswell", explained Mario towards Optimus Prime

"We have not much time", told Prime hastily. "Knowing megatron he will be snooping around somewhere ready to take these gems of us and even Cortex". "My other Autobots are searching the galaxy for Sora and others to help us on our quest from the evil hand of Megatron and the Decepticons".

"We all need to pull together", said Mario. "Megatron and Cortex may join forces and this would mean an uphill struggle to fight them both off".

Prime nodded at the king, and again looked up to the stars. He gazed upwards and through is his he eyes he sent a message throughout the universe.

"Any Autobots out there hear my call". "The evil of the Decepticons and the threat of others have put are universe into chaos". "We need to find the keyblade master called Sora, he is somewhere out there and we need to find him". "We all need to help each other in these dark times, but together with inhabitants and saviours of the galaxy we can beat Megatron and other threats".

Optimus started to transform back into the truck that Mario and Kairi first saw him. Quickly he shrunk down and was back to all fours.

"Get in, we have no time to lose", Said Optimus Prime as he opened his driver and passenger door ready for Mario and Kairi to jump into him to hit the ground running.

Mario jumped into the driver's seat and Kairi into the passenger's side. And Prime started to reverse back out of the dark, damp alleyway and into the busy night life of the concrete jungle. As he turned to face the road, he revved his engine and speeded off to start their adventure, and to save the universe from the threat of Megatron and Doctor Neo Cortex.

The camera that was hiding in the shadows of Cortex's space station was sending video footage and information straight to a main source. The video being shown was many light-years away from any known worlds and planets. It was in the deepest, darkest, coldest part of space. The planet was called Cybertron; thousands of years ago it was a peaceful and wonderful planet where life lived side by side, until a group called the Decepticons took over the planet and changed the atmosphere and lifestyle of the planet completely. The Heartless would not survive a minute on this planet, metal shards scattered around, and temperature was below freezing just like a nuclear winter and lava pits flowing like a river. It was home to the Decepticons and their leader Megatron.

Megatron was watching closely at the screen, his cold and evil eyes gazed at the emerald that Doctor N Tropy has in his hand. He heard the word 'chaos emerald' and he grinned evily.

"I knew that the emeralds weren't a myth, they are real after all", said Megatron talking to himself

Megatron rose up and the metal structure of the beast creaked and he looked pretty damaged. He never seemed to recover from previous battles with the Autobots. Just as Megatron rose to his feet from his sitting state, a dark stealth plane zoomed past at the speed of sound, and looked ready to land. The stealth plane started to transform into another robot, this time it was a smaller but bulker Decepticons, he had a face that could turn any mortal into stone, freeze them into fear.

"Star Scream", shouted Megatron. "What did you find?"

"The Emeralds are not a myth", replied Star Scream. "They were scattered across the galaxy and 3 of them have been found to my findings".

"I know, I have just found out this myself", told Megatron pointing at the screen. "Did you find out where Cortex's space station is?"

Star Scream nodded "I did my leader; he is not too far away from a world called Traverse Town".

"Hmm, I think we should give are little friend and his goons a visit", suggested Megatron. "If we can get close to him, we can steal them off them, and also take them from the so called 'Keyblade Master".

Megatron looked down at the screen again, and looked at the Emerald.

"Victory will soon be completed, the whole universe will fall to the Decepticons, and there is nothing Optimus Prime can do about it, The Emeralds will be mine!" evilly thought Megatron, again staring fearsomely at the emerald shinning in the hand of N Tropy.


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts Clash of Worlds

Chapter 11: Shadow over Mount Silver

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sonic left traverse town behind, and entered the gummy ship bay behind the doors. They looked around and saw no one, it was dead. The sound of their footsteps could be heard, and there was no smell of fuel within the bay.

"Great, no gummy ship, or a warp machine to get back", Donald said negatively

"Ah Donald", chuckled Goofy "I'm sure we will get back to the lab in no time, we just gotta be patient".

"But how long will that be?" asked Sora looking at Goofy. "We can't stay here forever; we need to collect the chaos emeralds".

Sonic looked around and spotted something out of the blue. It was shaped like a doorway of some kind, and it looked like a portal to another world. But it was broken down, there was no energy coming from it, it was also dead.

"What you see sonic?" asked Sora

"This portal would be a perfect way to get off this world, but it looks busted!" replied Sonic kicking the portal with frustration.

"Maybe it just needs some magic to get it started, what you think Donald?", said Goofy looking down at the duck wizard

Donald walked up to the dead portal, he glanced into the middle of it, and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Maybe if we shoot lightning at the portal, it may jump start and work again", smartly said Donald raising his staff, pointing it towards the portal.

"Sounds crazy, but we can give it a shot", replied Sora, scratching his head.

Donald positioned himself, focusing on the portal in his sights. He then raised his staff towards the heavens, and then sharply pointed the staff towards the portal and shouted 'Thunder'!

A zap of lightning came through the staffs head, and it drove itself inside the portals gates. The lightning bolt caused a reaction inside the empty space of the portals walls. A flash of light could see which blinded the group for a moment. As the flash wore off, the portal seemed to have activated. They could see the colours off blue and green which could represent the sky and the grass below on the surface.

"Good work Donald", praised Sora

"Aw, it was nothing really", said Donald positively, and looked like he was blushing at his own success.

Sonic looked inside the portal, but could only see the colours of the blue and green. Goofy then looked up and saw some golden letters appear over the portal.

"Look!" gasped Goofy pointing to the words

Sora looked at the word; it spelt a place the portal would take them. The word was coloured in gold, and it was shining like the sun light.

"Mountain Silver?" said Sora confusedly looking at the others

"Beats me", said Sonic, "Worth having a look round though, we might find a chaos emerald lying around".

"Your right, maybe we will find one", replied Sora taking a step forward into the portal. "Come on let's go!"

Sonic, Donald, and Goofy and stepped forward into the portal to begin their long, and action packed journey to find the chaos emeralds. Who knows what lies ahead for are heroes!

The Portal entrance from Traverse Town was located within a dark, damp, and mysterious cave. The cave was an eerie place. Great mystery and myth was heard about this mountain that the cave lay in. Mountain Silver was home to some very amazing and terrifying creatures, which have shocked other worlds around them. Buts it not only the mountain itself which is full of wonder and mystery, the whole world that the Mountain was located on was full of beliefs.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sonic walked into the Cave straight through the portal without any problems, or alterations. Sora looked around, but the light of the cave was very dark and light was needed.

"Has anyone got a light or something?" asked Sonic, "I feel blind as a bat!"

Sora looked around, and saw a gapping light coming from a stairwell. He pointed to the rest of the gang, and started to walk to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Donald

"See where these stairs take me, why are you scared?"Replied Sora looking seriously at Donald

"Only one way to find out, let's follow Sora", Told Goofy following him towards the stairs.

"Count me in, I'm up to unravel the truth", said Sonic excitedly as he walked with them

Donald looked around, and he could feel the presents of beasts and monsters with him in the cave, his heart started to beat faster and faster, until he gave up and ran towards the others.

They all climbed the stairway towards the warm and comforting light of freedom from the inner cave. When they got too the top, they saw something in the distance. They looked around and saw that they were on top of a mountain. It was cold, and the freezing temperature around them brought wind and a snow fall around them.

"Brrrrr, I need to wear some clothes once in a while", said Sonic embarrassingly as he shivered from the bitter cold.

The gang walked towards the figures in the distance, and they could hear shouting coming from the mysterious strangers.

"So, you think you can stop the force of darkness sweeping over this land?" asked the tall and rugged man. He's words sound soft, but the way he spoke sounded nothing but pure evil. He wore a pinstriped suit, and looked very relaxed with his hands in his pockets.

"Anything is possible when you put your mind to it, and keep the faith in battle", said the other figure. He was much shorter and younger, he wore a baseball cap which is brown hair stuck out of. He stood and acted abit rasher then his counterpart, and looked like he was willing to fight for justice and the meaning of good.

The taller, broader, and smarter looking figure smirked. He then grabbed something from inside his pocket, which seemed to be a small red and white ball.

"If you're not willing to help me, then I'm going to have to beat some sense into you", as he threw the ball into the air.

The ball grew in size after he pressed the inner button on the ball, as the ball hit the ground, it opened and a strange and very weird creature appeared from inside that very same ball. The monster was very tall and big in structure; it looked like it could cause more damage than a wrecking ball. The creature's fur was short and the colour was pink. A horn could be seen from the forehead, and the creature has a long and dangerous tail. It then screeched a call at it appeared. "Nidoking!" The creature roared, and looked dead in the eyes of the young boy.

"A Nidoking huh", said the Boy, "not too bad." "It's strong and willing to fight for its territory". The kid smiled and then threw his own ball towards the sky. The Ball fell to the ground and another monster appeared from inside the ball. "Let's got Pikachu!" the boy shouted as the ball opened.

"Pi -Pikachu "taunted the Pikachu. It was a small, yellow mouse. It seemed to have the power to absorb and detain electrical currents through its round, red cheeks.

"Nidoking, use horn attack", ordered the taller man pointing towards the Pikachu. Nidoking started to charge down the small mouse, but the Pikachu dodged it and jumped towards the sky.

"Pikachu!" Shouted the boy, hit him with your iron tail".

The Pikachu's tail started to change to a white colour and it shot back down to earth aiming its tail at the Nidoking. It connected, and the Nidoking was struck by a strong force from the Pikachu. It fell straight onto its back, and you could tell that it was struggling to react to that attack.

"Goss, what are those creatures?" asked Goofy hiding behind Sora.

Sora looked at Goofy, and looked round at the two creatures fighting. "They must be something to do with this world".

Back in the battle, Nidoking is still struggling to shake off that iron tail attack, and the younger challenger knew that he was ready to finish this battle.

"Ok Pikachu, Let's finish it off with Thunder bolt", shouted the young challenger

Just before Pikachu could realise the bolt of electricity from his round, red cheeks, a sudden roar came from the sky. The roar echoed around the top of the mountain, and it caused a sudden shake on the ground. It felt like an earthquake was going to tear the mountain into two, and suddenly the sound of flapping wings could be heard, just like the sound of a goose or swan flying past, but ten times louder.

"Look!" shouted Goofy pointing towards the heavens worrying, as he was biting his nails.

"What is that?" said Sonic confusedly scratching his head.

Red and his Pikachu looked upwards and they suddenly froze in horror. The giant bird in front of them was hovering in front of the sun light, and it bought a cold and chilling sensation around the mountain top.

"It can't be?" said Red looking towards the colourful creature in the sky.

"Long ago, there was an experiment which caused Pokémon's hearts to close up with darkness, and with the thanks of a few good friends of mine, we hope to make this happen again", smirked the stranger looking at Red, his cold eyes locked on him like a heat missile.

Sora and the gang heard what was being said, and it suddenly clicked. Darkness, hearts... Cortex!

"Cortex is behind this as well!" Told Sora loudly to the others, but the volume of Sora's discovery made the stranger look over towards them.

"We have guests", said the man towards Red and his Pikachu interestedly, "Please show yourselves, I would love to meet you".

Sora and the gang walked forward from the darkened shadows and the jagged rocks, and they were at ready for battle.

"Boy, those creatures are funning looking Pokémon, where did you find them?" asked the man confusedly looking at Donald, Goofy, and Sonic.

"Hey what's the big idea?" said Donald angrily. "Were not Pokémon!"

"What ever you are, you're just in time for the biggest piece of history ever to happen".

Sora looked up at the sky, and saw something rather odd. The bird seemed to be coloured in a black, and it could be seen that the heartless symbol could be seen on its feathery chest.

"The Pokémon you see above is not ordinary, thanks to as you said Doctor Neo Cortex, he has helped me capture the legendary Ho-oh and closed the door to his heart, and such all the light out of it." Said the man evilly and coldly

"You're a monster, said the young trainer called Red." "How can you do that to a legendary bird, have you no respect?"

"It's not about respect said the man, it's all about business!" "Enough, I tire talking to your brats and your dumb creatures, let's see if you can stand the mighty force of my shadow Ho-oh"!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy grabbed their weapons and tightened their grip ready to battle the flying bird. Sonic's face looked determined and he was pumped for battle, and for young Red, him and his Pikachu looked towards the heavens where the legendary bird Ho-oh was ready to swoop down and commence battle.

"Great Ho-oh" said the evil, dark, cold hearted monster of a man. "Come down and finish off these trouble makers, and make sure it's painful".

The mighty bird swooped down, and from the shadows you could tell it has been sealed into the realm of darkness. Its eyes looked cold and lost, and for its dark and coal coloured like feathers it felt there was no soul living inside the rainbow bird.

"Let's dance!" smiled the man ready to test the keyblade master and his friends.

"Where am I?"

"Who am I?"

"Why am I here?"

"And how did I get here?"

"This place, this place is cold and empty; I'm just on my own in the eternity of darkness". "I look round and all I see is nothingness, just black shadows casting over this place. "I sit and wait, but nothing happens, I sleep, the only thing I can do".

"I remember, I remember a weapon." "It's in shape of a key, but why do I remember this?" "How can one thing trigger my memory, but everything else can't?"

"The Key? The Key? But why do I remember this, remember this why?"

"Will I ever see the light out of here, or be plunged into darkness with that vision of the key?"

"Doctor", said N Gin looking into a giant test tube

"Yes N Gin," replied Cortex sitting around a machine processing something

"The brainwaves are looking good; it seems that the experiment is going to be a success".

"Wonderful", stood up Cortex with a smile of his face. "Positive news of the day, it's good being a scientist, being able to cook up your lunch in this machine, you must try it N Gin, what were you saying about brain waves?"

"Doctor, the brainwaves on the clone seem to be responding, and it may be able to communicate easily then we first planned".

"We have to keep are feet on the ground N Gin, being a scientist is all about patience and giving it time, the clone will be invincible, but we need to add more darkness into the test tube before we can think about realising it".

Suddenly, the lab door opened and Dingodile came bursting through the door with some important news.

"Boss someone wants to speak to you urgently".

"Dingodile, how many times have I told you, if it is my mother tell her I'm out".

"It's not your mother, it's someone or something called Megatron, he is a leader of tribe which is willing to help you collect the emeralds and help you rule over the universe.

"About time someone else wants to help, I was ready to get my phonebook out and contact Gargamel."

"Gargamel?" asked Dingodile confusedly

"He has a problem with little blue men, I was going to ask if he needed to them taken care of, but I may ask him later, are you up for blazing down a small town of blue men who live in mushrooms?".

"I'm up for anything boss".

"Wonderful, I will contact him later, he will be pleased". "Now Dingodile, show me to my guest, oh I do love visitors", Said Cortex smiling at Cortex as they left the lab too meet Megatron, who has one or two things up his metal sleeve.


	12. Chapter 12

Kingdom Hearts Clash of Worlds

Chapter 12: New Friends and New Enemies

In a dark, mysterious and creepy part of cyberspace, Riku lied motionless on the ground after being sucked into the darkness of the Wumpa Islands. Surrounding him was nothingness, just empty space, or so it seemed.

Riku rose, and held his head. He looked around and he suddenly looked confused on where he was, and how he was going to escape this darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked himself glancing around the cold and strange land which was in front of him.

"Where is the King?" "Where is Eggman's ship?" he asked himself again, suddenly becoming much more worried about his fate.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from the empty space surrounding the warrior. "This place is the point of no return, there is no way out, and the darkness of the unknown will be your prison for eternity".

Riku looked around to find the way of the voice, and he wanted to follow the voice.

"Nothing is impossible, when you put your heart and soul into it", replied Riku intelligently. "The light always prevails in the end, how hopeless it is, you will find your way out of the doom, and back to normality".

"Such powerful and inspired words", said the voice convincingly. "No wonder why the keyblade chose you at first".

Riku froze in shock, and he became very nervous and shaken, he felt he has been stalked and been watched, which has made him feel paranoid.

"How did you know?" Riku asked confusedly

The voice laughed, "Boy, I know all" he said deeply. "Follow my voice young Keyblade warrior, and you will find me".

The voice echoed around the empty space, and a lighten staircase appeared magically appeared in front of the white haired warrior. Riku smirked and started to climb the stairway, ready to face the face who knows so much about him and the keyblade.

Kairi, Mario and Optimus had been travelling for some time. Optimus's plan was to exit the bright lights and wild atmosphere of the Concrete Jungle, and head towards a planet where he can call his team of Autobots to help the mission of stopping Megatron from finding the chaos emeralds.

"Mario?" asked Kairi, sitting comfortably inside the American flag coloured truck of prime.

"Yes Kairi?" asked Mario

"Why did you save me?" she replied looking at the small Italian hero

Mario looked at Kairi deeply, but he didn't want to reveal the secret of why, there was much more in saving someone you hardly know.

"It's hard to say", said Mario, "If I tell you, it can cause a major rip and disturbance".

Kairi looked puzzled looking at Mario. "What do you mean"?

Before Mario could reply, the moving Autobot suddenly came to sudden Holt. Mario and Kairi jolted forward due to the impact, and saw a disturbance outside.

"We got something happening on the road", said Optimus Prime through the radio system. "Get out; we have to sort this out"!

Mario and Kairi jumped out of the car, and saw very shocking too both the eyes of Kairi and Mario. It was King Mickey lying in the middle of the road; he was unconscious, and seemed to be badly beaten.

Kairi ran towards the downed mouse in distress. "Mickey", she cried "Are you ok?"

Mario ran also towards the injured king, he looked down at him. He grabbed something from his pocket, which could help the King regain consciousness. It was a green mushroom; in Mario's world it helps someone regain health without delay.

"Kairi, get him to eat this".

"Why, what will it do?"

"Just put it into his mouth, it will help him regain himself".

Kairi took the mushroom from Mario, and placed it inside Mickey's mouth, and suddenly out of the blue, Mickey sprung back to life, jumping from the ground with keyblade in hand, looking ready to fight. He suddenly looked around, and saw Kairi, and she relaxed and calmed down.

"Kairi?" asked Mickey weakly

"You're Majesty? "She replied, still with that fear in her tone

Mickey looked around, and he saw Mario. And he suddenly jumped to his feet in amazement. He walked towards the small Italian, and bowed in front of him.

"King Mario, I am eternally grateful".

"Please Mickey, don't thank me, you have to thank Kairi and are other friend from helping you having a date with death."

He looked around and saw Optimus Prime in his American red, white and blue Truck form. Optimus began to transform into his Autobot self. Mickey saw him in his true form, and walked towards him, gazing at the magnificent robot.

"King Mickey, my name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots and we have travelled the many galaxies and the entire universe to reach here and meet you".

"Ah stop", laughed King Mickey ", you will make be blush".

"Your majesty, what happened to you, and how did you get here?" asked Kairi confusedly

King Mickey turned to Kairi, and looked up towards the moon lit sky with thousands starts twinkling to the beat of the Universe.

"Riku and I were on our way to save a small world called the Wumpa Islands to save it from being lost to the threat of darkness". "We fought against many heartless and Dr Eggman."

"Doctor Eggman?" jumped Mario surprisingly, "Why was he there?"

"He was after the Chaos Emeralds, and wanted to take the Islands life away from it, by sucking all the light and goodness, and replacing it with Darkness and evil".

"Your Majesty, where is Riku now?" asked Kairi worryingly

"I don't know where Riku is, he went after Eggman and I used the Chaos Emerald to escape the Islands with some of its inhabitants, and I'm not too sure where they have ended up".

"Have you still got the Emerald?" asked Kairi

Mickey looked around, in his pockets, but no emerald to be found.

"I don't have it, it must have been sent somewhere else!" said Mickey in shock searching his pockets and around his body.

"This is not good", explained Prime. "Without the Emerald, Evil will prevail, and I'm sure Megatron will be lurking in the shadows to take all 7 emeralds".

King Mickey looked at the 3 heroes, and looked up towards the sky. "My magic of the keyblade can get us away from this place; it may have energy from the emeralds still when I used it to get away from the island."

"Only way to know is by trying", said Kairi thoughtfully. "Anything is possible if you put your mind to it".

"Kairi has a point", explained Mario. "We must at least give it a try, or risk trouble occurring".

"For the universe's sake let's do this!" said Prime with the hint of determination and grit in his voice.

King Mickey and the rest of the gang moved closer together and he raised his keyblade towards the dark but shining midnight sky. Suddenly a ray of energy started to rise from the golden blade and a shot of orange light engulfed the deserted roadside. The four hero's suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and where no were to be seen.

The road side was left empty, and the only sound you could hear was the tumbleweed shuffling along down the dusty and musty highway.

On Angel Island, the heartless numbers kept increasing, but Knuckles stood his ground and continued to fight back. Punch after punch Knuckles kept fighting, but with each heartless falling, more rose from the earthy ground out of the pool of darkness.

"Why won't you guys give up?" Shouted Knuckles angrily, "You will not harm the Master Emerald!"

Suddenly the heartless began to retreat and stop in their tracks, Knuckles began to chuckle and he knew that he has won this battle. But a warp ball appeared and out jumped Dr N Tropy, the evil and intelligent master of time appeared in front of the Echidna, tuning fork in hand and glared down at Knuckles.

"My, my aren't we a good fighter?" praised N Tropy

"Enough Chit Chat", snapped Knuckles aggressively, "Who are you, and what are these creatures?"

"It's a long story", said N Tropy

"I've got all day", replied Knuckles sharply with is hands raised ready to rumble

N Tropy's face turned sour and he pointed his tuning fork to the Master Emerald behind Knuckles. Knuckle turned around and laughed at the doctor's actions.

"You want the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles "You will have to take it from my cold, dead body you creep!"

"Such fighting words don't impress me young Echidna", said N Tropy with authority in his voice. "Now give me the EMERALD!"

N Tropy hit his tuning fork into the ground and it began to shake violently. Knuckles lost his balance due to the magnitude of the shaking and fell to the ground, suddenly out of the ground Knuckles was caught by a Warp Ball and began to be sucked into it violently.

"Ahhhh!" Knuckles screamed as he twisted and twirled like a whirlpool before being sucked into nothingness.

N Tropy smirked at the scene of Knuckles being warped to another universe, and he again turned his attention to the Master Emerald shining with the glimmer of light coming from it.

Tropy walked up the steps towards it and began to feel the warmth of power coming from inside the emerald. He got a feeling power and domination flowing through his veins due to the amount of energy being released as he stepped closer and closer to the Emerald.

"Finally, an energy source so powerful anyone who fights against us will be sentenced to their doom!" said N Trophy evilly.

N Tropy raised his fork towards the dark clouded sky, were the rain sprayed down on N Tropy and the sound of thunder and the sight of lightning could be seen, Tropy summoned the lightning to enter his tuning fork and created more energy within him.

"Now, Master Emerald!" summoned N Tropy. "Release your power can come with me to meet your new master". "

With power of the electricity flowing through N Tropy and the Emerald beginning to glow with beat, N Tropy lifted his tuning fork towards the sky and placed his hand on the Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted and he and the emerald left Angel Island quicker than the speed of sound.

After N Tropy left with the Emerald, Angel Island began to fall to the sea below due to the energy of the Emeralds power not keeping the Island from floating and stable. The island crashed into the sea below and began to break apart and turn into nothingness.

"This place has no way out no escape". "All I can feel is this warmth within in me, but what is this warmth?" "Again I can only remember this key, a key to what?" "Will I ever know where I am, or who I am, will I survive this eternity of darkness, where is the light?"

Cortex entered the meeting room, and switched on his screen and saw a creature which he would never see in his life in front of him. There on screen was Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. An a robotic organism which is ruthless with endless power and the strength of 100 freights trains. Cortex jumped of the sight of him and fell into Dingodile's arms.

"What are you?" said a spooked Cortex. "It's not Halloween already is it?"

"Sorry to scare you Doctor, but my name is Megatron, I am a robotic organism from the planet Cybertron", introduced Megatron in a positive tone of voice.

"Oh your Megatron who I have been hearing about , glad to meet you Megatron, I am Doctor Neo Cortex, and this is my henchman of many Dingodile", said Cortex with a sigh of relief, "Say hello Dingodile".

"Hey there mate", said Dingodile shaking with fear of the sight of Megatron and holding onto Cortex for dear life.

"Ok Dingodile let go now, let go...Let go of me damn it!" shouted Cortex

"Sorry boss", said Dingodile.

Dingodile dropped him to floor and Cortex landed on his backside with some force. "Ouch!"

"Now Doctor, the reason why I am here is because I want to help you with your quest for the Chaos Emeralds and help you take over this Universe and many others out there under your leadership." Politely said Megatron

"Well the more the merrier Megatron, we do need some help as there is more people against us... look at this graph I have created", showed Cortex pulling down a slide showing facts and figures. "As you can see we have done well so far, but more and more worlds are going to fight back and try to ruin my plans".

"If there is one person or group going to ruin your plans, it will be my nemesis Optimus Prime and his group of Autobots he leads, we will look out for these pesky fools and help you collect the chaos emeralds", said Megatron.

"I'm glad you want to help us, and I accept your request welcome aboard... now will you be able to fit in my spaceship or are you too wide", laughed Cortex

"I'm afraid I would destroy the ship with my weight and height, I shall connect with you shortly, my Decepticons I and will search other planets for the Chaos Emeralds and any other energy sources".

"Good plan", praised Cortex, "My team will be here with our experiments, the energy sources you can find will help us develop our new heartless creatures which we have been creating".

"Ok, we will start searching now, I will send my best Decepticons to search the worlds and I will search with them, goodbye for now Doctor, and I'm glad we could come to this agreement!"

Megaton's transmission cut out and Cortex started looking outside the window into the deepness of space, looking hard at the stars which were millions and millions of miles away, thinking about what worlds are out there which can be taken over by Cortex and his army.

Suddenly, a warp ball appeared and out popped Doctor N Tropy with the Master Emerald he took away from Knuckles and Angel Island.

"Doctor, I have bought you the emerald you asked for", told N Tropy looking at Cortex.

Cortex turned around and his eyes glowed with delight and desire. He jumped from the window and began to hug the giant emerald with passion.

"Oh baby, where have you been all my life!" said Cortex aroused

"Um, Doctor, what now?" asked N Tropy confusedly staring at Cortex cuddle the emerald and began kissing it.

"Oh, right sorry, I'm just getting carried away", apologised Cortex with a smile on his face. "Our next job is to find more energy sources which can help us, the Master Emerald is good, but there must be something more, much more out there to help us".

"I will keep searching Doctor but what are you going to do?" asked N Tropy

"Doctor, I'm full of surprises", explained Cortex walking around the emerald, examining its beauty." "I will take this emerald for studying and using its power to help me with my new creation".

"New creation?" asked N Tropy looking puzzled

"My new creation will be shown in good time my friend, just sit back, relax and be patience" Cortex smiled as he continued to gaze into the green emerald.


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Hearts Clash of Worlds

Chapter 13: Deep inside the Mind

Back on Mount Silver, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Sonic and Red and his Pikachu were ready to battle the heartless Ho-Oh. The scene was set, with dark grey clouds over head blocking the sun and the sounds of a raging thunder and the sight of violent lightening in the sky, the battle was ready to commence.

"Were going to need more help with this one guys", suggested Red as he grabbed another poke ball from his hip. "Come on out Blastoise!"

The ball hit the ground and a large turtle like creature appeared after a flash of light. Blastoise has two cannons strapped into his back, and with his large shell to protect him from danger, there was no way that he would back down from a battle.

"Ho-Oh!" Shouted Giovanni. "ATTACK!"

The nightmare shaded Bird which was once covered in gold and red feathers swooped down and began to rage fire out of its peck and rain down on the heroes.

Sora raised his keyblade above him and the others and shouted "Wind!" The force which came out of the keyblade made the fireballs vanish into thin air and cause no effect.

Sonic began to run higher and higher to a summit where he could get a chance to do a homing attack from the skies where the Ho-Oh was gliding around.

Blastoise released a move called 'hydro pump' out of its cannons and hit the Ho-Oh straight on with the full jet of water. Sonic saw his opportunity to ground the bird with a homing attack. Sonic jumped from the stop of a rock and began to spin dash on the bird; Sonic bounced all around the legendary bird and hit it all around.

The Ho-oh began to fly lower to the ground, which gave Sora, Donald and Goofy to make their move and attack the heartless Pokémon. Even with attack the Ho-oh still keep battling on, a burst of flames shot out of the legendary bird and hit back the four heroes on their assault.

"Blastoise", Shouted Red pointing towards the darkened out bird. "Use hydro pump!"

The command from trainer to Pokémon was heard, and the big cannons from Blastoise rose out of its shell and a powerful jet of water released from them and was aimed at the bird. The water hit the Ho-Oh square in the chest and the flames surrounding it were easily put out by the gallons of water sprayed out in the move. The force of the water made the Ho-oh hit a rock face of a wall and it crashed towards the ground with the force of rocks and water raining down on it.

"Now, let's finish this!" shouted Sonic as he began to roll up into a ball ready to finish of the legendary bird.

But before the heroes could make their last moves to finish off the downed bird, a large screech could be heard. Giovanni began to smirk again after his facial expressions showed great concerns when the battle was near its end with Ho-oh losing. The gang of heroes looked behind them, and saw another flying bird Pokémon appearing from the darkened clouds and the heavens. This bird was a lot darker than its counterpart; it was a shadow black and its colour which would resemble a nightmare.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention this is my other creature of pure darkness", boldly said Giovanni pointing up towards the big bird. "May I introduce Heartless Lugia!"

The Lugia gave off a large screech and a light began to be created within the mouth of the heartless Pokémon. The heroes looked up and saw the light become bigger in size and soon the light began to shot down towards the heroes and the beam of energy smashed into the ground and caused the heroes to be flung away by the power. The ground shook and it broke into pieces, and the energy caused a huge flash which blinded the heroes.

The Lugia landed onto the surface of the mountain top which was barely recognisable from the early battle between Giovanni and Red. Sora lay directly underneath the giant bird, he glazed up at the nightmarish beast, but with after getting hit by that blast, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Red and his Pokémon could not barley stand because of the damage it caused.

"I would like to say it's been a pleasure, but you all will now suffer for your disrespect towards me and my heartless creatures", explained Giovanni as he got onto Lugia's back ready to depart from the Mountain top.

"Lugia let's finish them off, Aeroblast!" demanded Giovanni

As the Lugia began to create the flash of energy from its mouth as it did before, it was ready to unload the violent burst of energy down on the heroes. Suddenly with the gang ready to meet their makers, a blurry figure jumped out and attacked the Legendary Bird. A super punch around the face made the heartless creature shake violently and Giovanni to feel uncomfortable.

"What? What is happening?" said Giovanni confusedly

Sonic looked up from his lying state and saw the figure land on the rubble ground. He was red as rage and violence and his hands posed ready to rumble with the giant bird.

"Knuckles?" said Sonic trying to get to his feet

The stranger turned towards the weakened heroes and nodded at them, and it was Knuckles standing in front of them, ready to protect the gang.

"Don't worry Sonic, I've got this one!"

Giovanni knew that Knuckles was a tough opponent, and made a smart move to retreat his two prized Pokémon.

"We will meet again, and when we do you will then bow down to me" shouted Giovanni with the sound of defeat in his voice.

The heartless Lugia and Ho-oh flew up towards the skies and soon had vanished into the darkened, cloudy sky.

Sonic walked up to Knuckles and gave him a hug.

"Knuckles buddy, I'm so glad to see you, we would have been toast if you didn't turn up any sooner" replied Sonic hugging the Echidna.

"Get off Sonic, I appreciate your gratitude, but I got bigger and better things to do whilst I have landed on this planet", replied Knuckles with anger in his tone of voice.

Sonic backed off and scratched his head, and began to think why Knuckles was on this planet, but also why he was not guarding the Master Emerald.

"Why are you hear Knuckles, shouldn't you be back on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald?" asked Sonic puzzlingly

"Angel Island got ambushed by some strange creatures", explained Knuckles looking at Sonic and the rest of the heroes. "I fought my way through them, but their leader turned up and got past me and took the Emerald and to make things worse I was sucked into a giant ball which landed me here".

"The Heartless?" asked Sora butting into the conversation of Sonic and Knuckles

"I'm not too sure, but the guy who sent me here had a huge tuning fork and was made up of a clock", told Knuckles looking at the heroes once more. "He hit it on the ground and the vibrations made me lose balance and fall into the ball, then the next thing I know I'm on this mountain seeing you guys get your butt's handed to you!".

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Shouted Donald angrily at Knuckle's comments

"Well, I did just save you from a oblivion, give me some credit buddy", replied Knuckles seriously

Donald and Knuckles began to show proper tension towards each other and no showing of backing down.

"Hey guys", said Red trying to defuse the situation. "Let's get off this mountain top, I know someone who may be able to help us out".

"Um who would that be?" asked Goofy scratching his head

"Oh don't worry, you will find out soon enough", smiled Red as he walked down into a passage to get off the destroyed mountain top.

As Riku followed the voices he heard, he continued through the darkness of nothingness, floating around like a spirit lost in the wind.

"You're strong at heart, but the darkness has caused you problems in the past, correct?" asked the voice

"You can say that", replied Riku. "But why with all the questions?"

"The darkness has caused us many problems; we are in the same situation". "We feel the strength of the dark, but at the same time we know there is light within us, even though we are copies".

Riku begin to feel confused with what the voice said and began to question his or her comments. "Copies, what do you mean copies"?

"We are genetic copies, an experiment if you will".

"What are you talking about? "Who are you?" Angrily shouted Riku

Out of the darkness a mysterious figure appeared from the shadows and presented itself to Riku. The figure was tall and had a long purple tail. Its hands were strong but yet looked strong and his legs were muscular with his long feet.

"What are you?" asked Riku amazed with the creature in front of him.

"My name is Mewtwo", said the creature without speaking with his mouth. "I am an experiment which saw me cloned from the DNA of Mew, a legendary but powerful Pokémon".

"How do you speak?" asked Riku confusedly. "And what are Pokémon?"

"My psychic ability able me to speak through telekinesis powers to communicate with others" replied Mewtwo glaring at Riku with his purple eyes. "There are many Pokémon on my planet, but I don't have time to explain this, you Riku are in grave danger!"

Riku looked rather freaked out with what's happening. He couldn't understand where he was and what he was dealing with. Mewtwo seemed very strong and making him upset maybe a wrong decision to make.

"Why are we here?" asked Riku looking around at the darkness

Mewtwo looked around at the darkness surrounding them, his head bowed down and he began to think.

"We are not in the realm of darkness even though it feels like it", explained Mewtwo

"Then where are we!" shouted Riku angrily ready to snap at any moment

"Don't you get it when I said we were copies?" Asked Mewtwo frowning upon Riku's attitude and rage towards him. "We are in a deep sleep, and our bodies are being used to be made in to copies".

Riku gasped in disbelief and suddenly felt sick of the thought of being experimented on and being used for a scientific experiment.

"Are DNA is being used to create creatures 10 times stronger than us, and how we are connecting is by are brainwave patterns".

"How do we escape this sleep?" asked Riku still in shock

Mewtwo looked around again and floated towards Riku and looked at him in the eyes.

"The only way for us to get out of this sleep is for are brainwaves to be so powerful and malfunction the machine, it's risky but it may just work", replied Mewtwo. "You need to release all your anger and frustration through your heart, soul and mind".

Riku began to think about the safety of his friends and the heartless wiping through the universe, and with him stuck in hyper sleep he needed to build up that rage to release him from this nightmare, with the help of Mewtwo.

Outside the hyper-sleep chamber which held both Mewtwo and Riku, it seemed that the brain wave monitors coming from their chambers began to increase and become violent. The man on the scene Doctor N Gin saw this and began to panic.

"Oh no, they are going to exit Hyper Sleep at this rate", shouted N Gin to himself in a weird sense of tone.

Suddenly the alarms began to ring around the Laboratory due to the brainwaves suddenly entering a violent level. With the alarm noise spreading around Cortex's ship, Doctor Cortex ran into the room and looked at the situation.

"N GIN!" shouted Cortex, "What has happened here?" Asked Cortex with concern and anger in his voice

"Riku and Mewtwo's brain waves have increased and this means they are coming out of hyper sleep!"

Cortex grabbed N GIN and slapped him around the face, and his face began to turn bright red due to anger and disbelief.

"You fool N Gin!" Snapped Cortex

"I'm sorry Doctor, please don't hurt me!" asked N Gin looking forgiveness

Cortex took his hands off N Gin and immediately ordered him up the stairs and into the hallway. They both sealed the door and locked it shut before the two could leave their chambers.

"Quickly" ordered Cortex, to the upstairs laboratory, I have a plan".

N Gin soon released what was upstairs, and he began to question Cortex's idea.

"But Doctor Cortex, will they be ready to fight off these two, they may not be strong enough yet?"

"We have no choice N Gin, we must release them to help up stay protected on the ship, it's our only way of having a fighting chance against them two psychopaths", replied Cortex leading N Gin to the laboratory.

...

"I hear noises, I can feel the power rushing into my body, can it be time already?"

"I need to find out what's happening, I feel the power inside me and ready to fight and protect myself." "It is time, but what is my true purpose of this life?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kingdom Hearts Clash of Worlds

Chapter 14: The Awakening of Rage

"I feel a sense of freedom overcoming me... the feel of off it makes me feel strong, powerful and superior... it's time to be released and to find my purpose in this world"!

...

The brain waves of Mewtwo and Riku started to rapidly increase and soon enough the power was unbearable for the machine and the sleeping chamber holding them. The alarms were set off and the warning monitor exploded. The power of their brains triggered a lapse which made the machines and technology within in the lab to self destruct due to the amount of energy being created.

... ...

With the amount of force and explosions happening in the laboratory, Cortex's ship began to shake violently. Everyone on board felt the force, and UKA UKA felt a sense of danger approaching.

"It's time, those fools are awakening and they are full of rage", shouted UKA UKA

"What shall we do?" asked Bowser

"Only one thing to do, we must awaken the clones and fight them off", replied Eggman staying calm and collective.

"Eggman is right, quick to the cloning room, I'm sure will bump into Cortex there", ordered UKA UKA floating down the hall way to the room.

...

With the hyper sleep chambers destroyed, Mewtwo and Riku were at last free. They looked around and the half destroyed room and to see on the other side of the room more hyper sleep pods.

"What do you think are in there?" asked Riku to Mewtwo

"Helpless victims to these experiments, we better go and get them out", replied Mewtwo staring at the pods.

They moved closer to the pods and in total there were 5 altogether. Mewtwo's arm pointed towards one pod and with his psychic ability opened the pod. There in the pod was Crash who was lost when the Wumpa Island was lost in the fight with Eggman that Riku tried to save but ended with the world being plunged into darkness.

"It's that bandicoot I tried to save on the Wumpa Island, atleast he is ok" said Riku caringly

Mewtwo opened up another pod to find Leon who went missing in traverse town and a good friend of Sora and Riku.

"Leon is here too, now this is getting serious", told Riku to Mewtwo

"These two have been chosen because of their heroic status, the other three may be a shock to us both", replied Mewtwo.

He opened another pod to find a complete stranger sleeping in the pod. He was a short man, had a large nose and a jet black moustache. He wore green overalls and a green hat.

"Who's that?" asked Riku

"That is Luigi", replied Mewtwo. "He is a hero from the mushroom kingdom and the brother to King Mario who rules over that world." "Sadly the heartless took over that world and as you expect it was plunged into the darkness too."

Mewtwo pointed his hands to the fourth chamber and opened it up. There was another stranger lying in there. It was a male and seemed to be very rugged. He was tall and had an eye patch over one of his eyes. He had long black hair and a beard to top it off.

"This is snake; he was captured by Cortex when he was sent on a mission to his ship to see what was going on."

The last chamber opened by itself, and it showed a creature that Riku has never seen before. It was tall and muscular created with a metal armour protection helmet on its face. It had three metal claws coming out of its hands and long dreadlock hair.

"What you see in front of you Riku is an alien life form called a Predator".

"Whats is a Predator"? Asked Riku

"This life form is from a far universe greater than our own. They can recover from damage and they have the special ability of stalking with their invincibility." Replied Mewtwo

"Impressive, do you think it will help us fighting Cortex and his minions?"

"I hope so; we must awaken these warriors and find the cowards who kept us away in these pods".

With the hyper sleep pods offline, the five warriors began to awake and move out of their dormant state.

"What happened?" said Snake rubbing his head with confusion

Crash rubbed his eyes and staggered out of his pod with tiredness; the bandicoot looked around and then scratched his head in utter confusion.

"Mama Mia", said Luigi in an Italian accent. "Where the heck am I?" Luigi looked around the room and saw the rest of the warriors moving out of the pods. "Who are you, and what just happened?"

Leon staggered out holding his head in pain. He looked around and saw Riku.

"Riku, are you ok?" asked Leon cautiously

"I'm fine, how you feeling?" asked Riku caringly

"Been better, much better", sighed Leon as he held the top of his head in agony. "Feels like someone has messed with my brain and pulled it out, what has happened?"

"We have been sleeping in these pods because of Cortex and his minions, using us to make copies", said Mewtwo to all four warriors which were awake, the Predator was still in a dormant state and was not moving.

"Copies, like cloning?" asked Snake confused

"Yes, copies which are ten times stronger than we are". "We got selected because of are skills and power, Cortex took us and made us sleep for his experiments".

"That explains why I was attacked by that mutant in Traverse Town", said Leon angrily.

Crash and Luigi looked at each other and shrugged with confusion and a lack of understanding.

"So what's up with this creature, he not moving?" asked Snake looking at the Predator still in slumber.

Mewtwo moved towards the alien life from and closed his eyes. By using his psychic powers he could see what the problem could be.

"Hmm, not good", stated Mewtwo feeling the brain and heart of the creature

"Whats wrong?" asked Riku looking at Mewtwo

"I'm afraid this creature has deceased, he is no longer with us", replied Mewtwo. "Seems all the testing and experiments has killed it, shame".

Riku began to become angry and he summoned his sword to his hands with frustration and anger.

"These guys are sick and need to pay for their actions, let's take are revenge on these so called scientists." Angrily said Riku, looking at the group of heroes with fire in his eyes.

"Riku is right", said Leon looking at the others. "They had no right to copy us for experiments, let's settle this with these punks". Leon summoned his gunblade and walked up to Riku and stood beside him.

"You two have a point, let's open a can of whoop Ass on these clowns", responded Snake with venom and vengeance in his voice. He too also moved to Riku.

"Let's a go!" shouted Luigi adjusting his green cap with precision.

Crash gave the thumbs up sign and ran over to the team who were ready to battle.

Mewtwo looked around at the team with focus and precision. He saw the team waiting for him and knowing he would be the key to victory.

"They can take are DNA to make stronger copies of us, but let's take them out and show them the real word of revenge and vengeance means, count me in". Said Mewtwo with frustration and anger unfolding in his voice and his eyes began to glow and light blue and he floated out of the door into the corridor.

"Let's do this", said Riku to the team.

They all ran out of the half destroyed laboratory in to the hall way to find Cortex and his minions. The heroes left the hyper chambers, the Predator still in his chamber laid motionless and without a trace of life after his wake from hyper sleep. But suddenly the monitor on its sleeping chamber switched on and the brain waves on the screen began to jump. Slowly it began to increase and soon enough it became much more violent and rapid in its readings. An eye opened and the creature sat up in his pod and looked around the room looking for life. Letting out a large and dominating screech, The Predator jumped up and smashed through the door exiting the room.

Unaware of this creature on the loose, are heroes and even the villains may have a problem, a major problem with this predator at large and seeking revenge and retribution.

On a cold and lonely planet just outside the floating space ship of Dr Neo Cortex, a creature sat and monitored the ship from a secret mole within the camp. He witnessed the chaos unfold and he began to smile with a frosty, evilness smirk.

"The clones will be mine to keep and with the Decepticons, we will rule this universe with my iron fist!"

Suddenly, a warp hole appeared in front of the screen and out came Doctor N Tropy with a huge smile on his face.

"I have retrieved the emerald, Master Megatron as you requested and the Echidna terminated!"

Megatron stood up and picked up the Master Emerald and with his frosty and unforgiving tone of voice bellowed with laughter throughout his layer.

"We are getting closer to domination my ally!" Said Megatron looking at Tropy

"Also, I have a chaos emerald, might be useful to track the other six down and gain ultimate power with the 7 chaos emeralds and the master emerald?" Questioned N Tropy

"Excellent, even better news, we must keep quiet about this partnership or the game is up and everything is doomed!"

Tropy nodded and began to laugh. Power was theirs, but firstly they need to find the rest of the emeralds to concur the universe!


End file.
